Guerreras solitarias 3: Déjate querer
by Yeni Reid W
Summary: Rei Hino no cree en lo hombres y menos en eso que llaman amor, ella una vez se entregó a sus sentimientos y recibió un duro golpe, ya nadie más volvería a lastimarla. Pero Rei conoce a un apuesto y galante detective italiano, Jadeite Rossi, con el cual se ve obligada a trabajar para resolver el caso de una amiga a la que quiere ayudar. Podrá él sanar las heridas de su roto corazón?
1. Prólogo

_**Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son originales de la mangana Naoko Takeuchi y su historia Sailor Moon.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Rei solía ser una chica triste y solitaria. Creció en el templo Hikawa con su abuelo ya que su madre murió siendo muy pequeña y su padre era un hombre muy ocupado que no tenía tiempo para ella y sólo sabía de él por medio de sus asistentes. Allí fue cuando conoció a Kaido, mano derecha de su padre y joven promesa de la política.

Rei se enamoró perdidamente de él y pensaba que era correspondida. Pero la ambición de Kaido era más fuerte que sus sentimientos y la traicionó de la manera más cruel.

Ahora, luego de vivir el abandono de su padre y la traición del amor de su vida, Rei no cree en los hombres y mucho menos en el amor, aunque eso tal vez esté a punto de cambiar.

Jadeite Rossi es un recién ascendido teniente de la policía italiana que al conocer a Rei por un caso que deben llevar en conjunto, se vuelve loco por ella a pesar de que ella no le hace el menor caso.

Pero Jadeite es insistente y no se detendrá hasta doblegar el corazón de esta testaruda mujer y hacerla suya para siempre.


	2. Corazon espinado

Estaba sentada en su escritorio revisando nuevamente el caso sobre el que venía trabajando durante los últimos tres años. No había sido nada fácil, su amiga, Serena Tsukino, estaba siendo acusada de haber asesinado a su esposo en la casa de habitación que compartían. A pesar de no tener pruebas contundentes es su contra, estaba el hecho de que Serena había sido encontrada en la escena del crimen cuando junto al cadáver, tenía el arma homicida en sus manos y el cuerpo cubierto de sangre.

Con toda esa evidencia circunstancial se había hecho casi imposible lograr ponerla en libertad, pero hace algunos meses lo había conseguido. Con la ayuda de un detective privado, encontró cierta información que el detective de la policía italiana, Marcelo Lorenzi, había "descartado" porque no era consistente con el caso y eso le permitió ayudarle a Serena a salir de la cárcel con libertad condicional. Aún recordaba su rostro cuando le dio la noticia tres meses atrás.

_—__Hola Serena, ¿cómo has estado?_

_—__¿Cómo se puede estar cuando te encuentras encerrada injustamente sin la posibilidad de ver a tu propia hija?_

_—__Sé que esto ha sido difícil para ti, me he esforzado mucho por demostrar tu inocencia pero no ha sido una tarea fácil, sabes que teníamos todas las pruebas en contra._

_—__Lo sé Rei, sé que has hecho todo lo que está en tus manos pero esto es frustrante._

_—__Tranquila, pronto se acabará._

_—__¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_

_—__El juez revisó tu caso, habían unos documentos que fueron descartados por la fiscalía porque no coincidían con su caso. En fin, en esos documentos se mostraban ciertas transacciones fraudulentas que hizo Seiya y también tenían movimientos bancarios de traspasos que le hizo a la mafia siciliana._

_—__¿Eso qué significa?_

_—__Con esta nueva evidencia reabrieron el caso, la policía sospecha que existe otro móvil para el homicidio, ¿te das cuenta de lo que eso significa?_

_—__La verdad no Rei._

_—__Serena, las pruebas en tu contra eran simplemente circunstanciales y al no tener un caso firme con el cual acusarte quedarás en libertad condicional, deberás indicar tu lugar de residencia y presentarte a firmar cada tres meses pero a cambio serás libre._

_—__¿Hablas en serio Rei? Por favor dime que no es un juego._

_—__Claro que no amiga, lo logramos, saldrás libre. El juez me dará hoy tu orden de libertad, mañana mismo serás de nuevo una mujer libre._

Serena se había convertido para ella en algo más que un caso para ganar, era su amiga y Rei lucharía hasta el final para lograr demostrar su inocencia, no sólo generar duda y sacarla bajo palabra, sino que obtuviera en realidad su libertad.

Las pruebas que estaba recopilando la habían llevado a la mafia siciliana. Seiya, el esposo de su amiga, estuvo involucrado en negocios con ellos e incluso había estafas que él cometió contra la propia mafia. Rei suponía que esto era el detonante de su muerte, pero aún no tenía todas las pruebas que necesitaba.

Se acercaba el día en que Serena debía presentarse a su primera firma a la corte y pensando en eso Rei fue a la policía para conocer el estado de la investigación, preocupada por la seguridad de su amiga, aún más luego de la llamada misteriosa que había recibido su amiga.

Cuando llegó la recibió un detective que no conocía, aparentemente era nuevo en el caso. El hombre era alto, rubio, de ojos verdes, labios gruesos y carnosos, una delicia a la vista. Por un momento Rei se sintió nerviosa, cosa que notó el hombre.

—Buenos días señorita, ¿en qué le puedo servir?

—Buenos días, mi nombre es Rei Hino. Disculpe pero ¿qué pasó con el detective Lorenzi que estaba a cargo del caso de Seiya Chiba?

—El detective Lorenzi fue ascendido hace poco, ahora yo estoy a cargo de los casos que tenía él. Pero dígame, ¿qué es lo que necesita?

—Verá, detective…

—Jadeite, Jadeite Rossi.

—Muy bien detective Rossi, me imagino que estará muy bien informado del caso por el que le pregunté así que iré al grano. Soy la abogada de la señora Chiba, mi clienta debe presentarse a firmar en la corte la próxima semana y como entenderá me preocupa su seguridad. Hace un tiempo recibió una llamada sospechosa y no quisiera verla expuesta.

—Entiendo su preocupación señorita Hino y le aseguro que le daremos escolta de ser necesario. Aprovecho el momento para informarle que hemos tenido un avance en el caso. La semana pasada capturamos a uno de los líderes de la banda Blackmoon, que figuraba como el contacto del ahora occiso con la mafia Siciliana, su nombre es Rubeus Metalia. Aún no ha cantado, pero si logramos hacer que hable es probable que su clienta sea completamente desvinculada al caso.

—Eso es una excelente noticia.

—Me lo imagino. ¿Necesita algo más?

—No detective Rossi, eso es todo. Le agradecería que me mantuviera informada de los avances del caso.

—De acuerdo.

Rei se levanta y extiende la mano hacia el detective, quien la toma, acariciando con su pulgar de forma sugerente la mano de la chica.

—Ha sido un placer.—le dice Rei retirando rápidamente la mano.

—El placer ha sido todo mío señorita Hino.

Rei salió rápidamente de allí, el rubio la ponía muy nerviosa. El breve contacto de su mano fue suficiente para hacerla sentir cosas que hace tiempo se había negado a sí misma, desde que Kaido decidió casarse con otra mujer. Esa fue la razón por la que había dejado Tokio, y era algo que no olvidaba; no permitiría que nadie volviera a jugar de esa forma tan cruel con su corazón.

**_Tokio, años atrás_**

_Durante muchos años Rei Hino sufrió el abandono de su padre, un hombre dedicado en cuerpo y alma a la política y que, estando su madre enferma, la había abandonado a su suerte y su pobre madre murió sola en un cuarto de hospital. Cuando eso sucedió su padre decidió llevar a la pequeña de tan sólo seis años, a vivir con su abuelo Enma, quien era sacerdote en el templo Hikawa._

_El abuelo Enma la cuidó como si fuera si propia hija y le enseño todo lo que debía saber para convertirse en una gran sacerdotisa. Año con año su padre le enviaba regalos de cumpleaños con sus empleados, más nunca se acercó a ella, a excepción de las veces que necesitaba que lo vieran como un gran padre de familia y la llevaba a fiestas de sociedad._

_Cuando Rei cumplió los 17 años se había cansado de toda esa farsa y se rebeló. Cuando su padre enviaba por ella no acudía o se escapaba y así lo hizo hasta que conoció a Kaido. _

_Kaido era un joven con una prometedora carrera en la política y que en poco tiempo se había convertido en la mano derecha de su padre. En cuanto Rei lo conoció se había enamorado de él. Era alto, cabellos rubio ceniza, ojos negros y profundos, pero lo que más le gustaba era la calidez de su voz. Él no era como su padre, era un hombre tierno, amable, con una sonrisa sincera. Por él Rei decidió abandonar su vocación de sacerdotisa y convertirse en abogada. Quiso madurar pronto, que él la viera no como la pequeña hija de su jefe, sino como lo que era, una mujer._

_Con el tiempo su amor por Kaido había llegado a niveles incalculables para ella. Cuando cumplía los 21 años, y luego de tres años de carrera en leyes y a sólo un año de terminarla, Rei había decidido que era el momento de decirle a Kaido como se sentía._

_Como cada año Kaido la iba a recoger para cenar con su padre, cosa que nunca sucedía pues siempre se le presentaba algún compromiso de última hora y cancelaba. En esta ocasión no había sido diferente, así que una vez más, habían sido solo ella y Kaido celebrando su cumpleaños. _

_—__Luces muy hermosa esta noche._

_—__Gracias Kaido, ¿de verdad te gusta?_

_—__Por supuesto que sí, pequeña, eres una chica muy hermosa, cualquier hombre sería afortunado de tenerte a su lado._

_—__¿Y tú? ¿Te sientes afortunado?_

_Kaido abrió ampliamente los ojos y casi se atraganta con la copa de vino._

_—__Claro pequeña, estoy muy feliz y honrado de estar contigo hoy._

_—__Kaido, ya no me sigas llamando pequeña, ya no lo soy. Hoy cumplo 21 años y hace mucho que dejé de ser pequeña._

_—__Lo sé Rei, sólo que siento un cariño muy especial por ti, prácticamente te he visto crecer, siempre serás mi pequeña._

_—__Ahí está el detalle Kaido, no quiero ser más tu pequeña, yo… yo quiero ser tu mujer._

_—__¡Rei!_

_—__Por favor Kaido, llévame a otro sitio, donde podamos estar más tranquilos._

_Rei se atrevió a tocar su mano que estaba encima de la mesa, entrelazando los dedos de manera sugerente. Kaido estaba impávido, sorprendido de lo que Rei hacía y decía, pero algo en sus ojos le mostraba que no era un capricho de niñita. No pudiendo negarle nada y menos negarse a sí mismo que también lo deseaba, sacó el dinero de la cuenta y sin decir nada se levantó y le extendió la mano. Rei lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos y una brillante sonrisa, mientras tomaba la mano que él le tendía._

_Kaido la llevó a su apartamento y a pesar de su falta de experiencia y de que nunca había estado a solas con un hombre, en cuando él cerró la puerta Rei se echó en sus brazos y comenzó a besarlo con desesperación, mientras con sus manos recorría el fornido cuerpo de Kaido._

_Él respondió a cada uno de sus besos y caricias, se separó de sus labios y comenzó a saborear la delicada piel de sus orejas y cuello, haciendo que Rei se estremeciera y diera un pequeño gemido apenas audible._

_—__Kaido, yo quiero que sepas que te amo.—decía entre jadeos—Jamás amé a nadie como te amo a ti._

_—__Rei, mi pequeña, yo también te amo, con todo mi corazón._

_Sus palabras fueron el combustible que terminó de encender su fuego. Le quitó el saco y desabrochó su camisa y corbata. Acarició su torso desnudo mientras lo miraba a los ojos, observando y disfrutando del efecto que tenía el roce de su piel sobre la de él. De pronto él la detuvo tomando de sus manos._

_—__¿Hice algo malo?_

_—__No eres tú… esto no es correcto… yo no quiero hacerte daño._

_—__Acabas de decir que me amas, ¿cómo se supone que podrías hacerme daño?_

_—__Sí, te amo, con todo mi corazón y mi alma, por eso no puedo hacerte esto Rei, no quiero herirte._

_—__Kaido,—dijo acercándose a él y susurrando en su oído—no puedes herirme, ¿acaso no ves que te deseo? Te deseo tanto como tú a mí._

_—__Eres joven Rei, no estás segura de lo que sientes._

_—__Soy joven pero no estúpida, sé muy bien lo que quiero y a quien quiero y ese eres tú._

_Se alejó de él unos pasos y poco a poco fue bajando la cremallera del delicado vestido de seda roja que llevaba. Kaido miraba como la delicada tela caía enrollada en sus pies, dando paso a un diminuto y delicado conjunto de lencería roja que contrastaba con la blancura de su piel. Rei no dejaba de mirarlo, mientras ponía sus manos en la espalda y desabrochaba su sujetador. Tenía los pechos más hermosos que él había visto._

_Rei se acercó nuevamente a él y cogiendo su mano la llevó sobre su pecho. Kaido sintió como el pezón se endurecía con sólo su contacto y no pudiendo resistirse más, la tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó a la habitación. Tembló de deseo cuando sintió la estrechez de su sexo poner resistencia ante la primera invasión de un hombre en su cuerpo. Estuvo en el paraíso al oír los dulces gemidos que salían de la boca de Rei. Casi no pudo controlarse cuando se contrajo con fuerza en su primer orgasmo._

_—__¡Oh Rei!—dijo al correrse dentro de ella._

_Al día siguiente despertó solo en su cama, por un momento creyó que se había tratado de otro más de los sueños eróticos que había tenido con su pequeña, hasta que la vio entrar con la bandeja del desayuno y vestida únicamente con su camisa._

_—__Buen día dormilón._

_—__Buenos días pequeña._

_—__Te preparé el desayuno.—le tendió la bandeja—No sabía cómo te gustaban los huevos así que los hice revueltos._

_—__Está delicioso pequeña, gracias._

_Rei lo miraba comer y se sentía feliz, podía hacer esto por el resto de su vida si él se lo pedía. Se veía terminando la universidad y trabajando al lado de Kaido, su esposo, para luego llegar a casa en la tarde y encontrarse con dos lindos niños que los esperaban. Sin darse cuenta tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro._

_—__Pequeña, ¿no tienes que ir hoy a la universidad?_

_—__¡Es cierto lo había olvidado!_

_Se metió al baño y se dio una ducha rápida, luego salió y se despidió de Kaido con un tierno beso en la boca._

_Durante los siguientes dos años habían salido a escondidas de todos, principalmente su padre. Cada vez que Rei le insistía en que debía decirle, Kaido le decía que no era el momento, siempre había algo que le impedía hacerlo._

_Llevaba seis meses trabajando en una firma de abogados pequeña y allí recibió la llamada._

_—__Habla Rei Hino._

_—__Soy yo._

_—__¿Qué quieres?_

_—__Te necesito._

_—__Sabes que no me gusta jugar a la familia feliz, creí que eso estaba muy claro._

_—__Rei, soy tu padre, no me hables así._

_—__Vaya, recordaste que eras mi padre, eso es una novedad._

_—__No tengo tiempo para esto. Te llamé porque hay una cena muy importante en la embajada y quiero que estés presente._

_—__No._

_—__Si no quieres hacerlo por mí hazlo por Kaido, es muy importante para él._

_—__¿Kaido? ¿Qué tiene que ver con él?_

_—__Esta cena es muy importante para su futuro y ya que sé lo mucho que lo aprecias._

_—__Está bien, a qué hora debo estar allí._

_—__A las siete en punto—se hizo un silencio—Otra cosa, es formal._

_Su padre colgó. Rei estaba emocionada, las palabras de su padre no le dejaban duda, Kaido había hablado con él por fin. Se fue a su apartamento y buscó el vestido negro brillante que había comprado meses atrás con su primer pago y que guardaba para una ocasión especial, y esta sin duda lo era._

_Llegó a la hora citada, hasta el momento no había visto a Kaido o a su padre por ninguna parte, cosa que le pareció algo extraño, pero el ambiente era divertido y esperó pacientemente._

_—__Su atención por favor.—dijeron de pronto golpeando una copa—Queremos hacer un anuncio._

_Rei volteó hacia el frente del salón. Era su padre quien hablaba, a su lado estaba Kaido y otro hombre que ella no conocía._

_—__Todos saben del cariño que le tengo a este hombre.—dijo su padre señalando a Kaido—Él junto con mi hermosa hija Rei—decía buscando con su mirada hasta que la encontró, una luz le reflejó—son mi más grande orgullo. Kaido no sólo es mi mano derecha, es como si fuera mi hijo. Por eso cuando vino a mí hablándome de sus intenciones, no dudé en dar mi consentimiento y ayudarlo._

_Rei no podía estar más feliz, Kaido no sólo le había hablado de su relación a su padre, sino que por lo que podía deducir de todo esto, estaban a punto de anunciar algo importante, ¿tal vez un compromiso?_

_—__Señor Nishimura, acérquese._

_—__Gracias señor Hino. Es un verdadero honor para mí estar al lado de estos dos grandes hombres. En el momento que nuestro embajador me habló de las intenciones del joven Kaido, supe que mi hija no podía estar en mejores manos. Reika, querida, ven._

_¿Reika? ¿Quién era ella? ¿Y por qué la llamaban en lugar de a ella? De pronto una hermosa joven de cabellos negros se acercó sonriendo. Reika Nishimura era hija de un importante senador del estado. Kaido le extendió la mano y juntos mostraban el anillo de compromiso en la mano de la chica. Los flashes de las cámaras iban y venían por todos lados, pero Rei estaba en otro lugar, su cuerpo permanecía inmóvil en medio de la sala, mientras los invitados se acercaban a saludar a la joven pareja, deseándoles éxitos. Lágrimas mezcladas con rímel corriendo por sus mejillas dejando un rastro negro. De repente él la vio. Su mirada era suplicante, mientras que la de Rei estaba cargada de odio. No lo resistió más y salió corriendo del lugar, cruzando la calle de forma desprevenida._

_Un coche se detuvo a escasos centímetros de ella y un joven de cabello rubio y ojos verdes se bajó._

_—__¡Estás loca! Casi te mato._

_Pero Rei no lo escuchaba, ella no entendía nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Kaido salió y la encontró, le dio las gracias al joven y la llevó al otro lado de la calle._

_—__Pequeña, sé que puede parecer muy mal pero necesito que lo entiendas. Reika es mi boleto a una brillante carrera política, sólo estaré con ella el tiempo necesario para abrirme paso y después podré volver a ti y seremos felices juntos._

_—__Aparta tus sucias manos de mí._

_—__Rei cariño, sé que ahora estás molesta, pero luego ya verás que…_

_—__¡Aléjate de mí!—gritó llamando la atención de la gente._

_—__Rei cálmate, estás haciendo un espectáculo por nada._

_—__¿Por nada? ¿Te atreves a decir que esto es nada? Me has mentido, me engañaste… tú me usaste._

_—__Yo te lo advertí, pero tú quisiste seguir adelante, ahora no vengas a jugar de inocente porque tú fuiste quien vino a mí._

_—__¿Cómo es posible que no haya visto quién eras realmente?—dijo con amargura._

_—__Rei,—Kaido la abrazó—esto es sólo un malentendido, yo te amo, pero debo casarme con Reika, entiende._

_—__¡Te dije que me sueltes!_

_Forcejeaba con él tratando de zafarse de ese abrazo que la quemaba. Sentía asco, repulsión por ese hombre que tanto había amado, al que se había entregado en cuerpo y alma. Pero Kaido no la soltaba, entre más forcejeaba más se aferraba a ella._

_—__La señorita ha dicho que la sueltes._

_El hombre que casi la había atropellada había regresado una vez más para salvarla. Kaido no podía permitirse un escándalo, no se agarraría a golpes con ese hombre allí, así que optó por soltarla._

_—__Cuando estés más calmada te voy a buscar._

_Rei se echó a los brazos del desconocido, llorando, sin poder hacer más. Permanecieron así por largos minutos hasta que ella se fue apartando de él._

_—__Dime donde vives, te voy a llevar a tu casa._

_Sintiéndose impotente y sin fuerzas, subió al coche del hombre y le dio su dirección. Él la ayudó a subir a su apartamento, le preparó una taza de té y luego la metió en la cama. No se dio cuenta en el momento en que se fue y cuando despertó al día siguiente se dio cuenta que ni siquiera sabía su nombre o teléfono para agradecerle y mucho menos lo reconocería si lo volviera a ver._

Sacudió de su mente aquel doloroso recuerdo. Sin saber por qué, el detective Rossi le recordaba a Kaido y a lo que había sentido cuando lo vio por primera vez.

—¡Señorita Hino!

Una voz la llamaba desde lejos.

—Detective Rossi.

—Un momento.—dijo el rubio subiendo un dedo e inclinándose tratando de recuperar el aire.—Vaya que camina usted muy rápido, salí a buscarla y ya se había ido.

—Necesita algo detective Rossi.

—Por favor, dígame Jadeite. ¿Puedo yo tutearla también?

—¿Qué es lo que necesita Jadeite?

—Creo que eso es un no. Bueno, quería darle mi tarjeta.

—No la necesito, si quiero comunicarme con usted lo haré directamente al departamento de policía.

—No se lo tome a mal señorita Hino, sólo quiero que colaboremos mutuamente en este caso.

—¿Por qué?

—A usted le interesa que se aclare tanto como a mí.

Rei se quedó mirando la mano extendida del detective como si aquella tarjeta fuera la llave a algo incierto.

—¿Qué me dice? ¿Acepta trabajar conmigo?

—Se da cuenta que yo sólo soy una abogado.

—Por supuesto.

—Y también que no sé mucho de investigaciones y eso.

—Sí lo sé.

—Entonces ¿Por qué quiere mi ayuda?

—Señorita Hino, tal vez usted no se haya fijado en mí pero yo sí en usted.—Rei levantó una ceja—No, no es lo que se imagina. Verá, yo he estado al lado del detective Lorenzi en este caso, he visto su sagacidad y tenacidad para resolver cosas que aún Lorenzi no veía, por eso quiero que me ayude.

—¿Cuáles serían las condiciones?—preguntó desconfiada.

—En realidad ninguna, es sólo una colaboración con la policía, en el momento que yo descubra alguna cosa o tenga una pista del caso le llamo y lo analizamos juntos.—Jadeite se quedó observándola detenidamente, sin duda era una mujer muy hermoso y estaba seguro de que su desconfianza se debía a un evento en su pasado, entonces añadió—Y quizás, no sé si sería mucho pedirle que me tuteara.

Rei estaba confundida, ese hombre le ofrecía simplemente ayudarla con el caso de su amiga, debería agradecerle, pero ella no era del tipo que confiaba en un hombre, no, ella sabía que aquellos seres eran doble cara y que esperaban el momento para asestar el golpe.

—Voy a pensarlo detective.—dijo tomando la tarjeta.

—Esperaré ansioso su respuesta señorita Hino.

Caminó hacia la zona en la que había estacionado su auto, un Volkswagen New Beetle negro del año y lo abrió con el mando a distancia. Colocó su maletín en el asiento del pasajero mientras ella se ajustaba sus gafas de sol. Aún tenía en la mano la tarjeta de Jadeite, y la observó detenidamente por unos instantes, luego la colocó en el maletín y arrancó, saliendo a toda prisa del estacionamiento.

Muy pronto llegó al departamento que compartía con su amiga Michiru Kaio, una chica a la que había ayudado hacía un tiempo a salir de un gran lío. Michiru, era abusada por su marido quien incluso la prostituía con sus amigos y socios. Cuando Rei la conoció era una mujer triste y retraída. Ella la ayudó a separarse de él y desde entonces vivía con ella.

—¿Qué tal tu día?

—Al fin hay buenas noticias, parece que atraparon a uno de los mafiosos que estaba relacionado con Seiya y el caso pasó a ser favorable para Serena.

—Me alegra mucho, has trabajado muy duro en ese caso.—dijo tomando el maletín de Rei.

—Sí, pero más me alegro por Serena, con esto el volver a tener a su hija se vuelve una realidad.

—Por cierto, Serena te llamó, dijo algo de una información nueva acerca de Seiya.

—Voy a llamarla.

Tomó el teléfono y pidió a la operadora una llamada de larga distancia, no pasó mucho rato cuando distinguió la voz de su amiga al teléfono.

—Michiru me dijo que me llamaste.

—Sí, quería contarte de algo que me enteré hoy, acerca de Seiya.

—Yo también te tengo noticias del caso, pero adelante tú primero.

Serena le contó a su amiga lo que Minako Aino le había contado, había tenido una relación con su fallecido esposo y de esa relación había salido una niña, la pequeña Ceres, que fue la razón por la que Darien se había casado con ella sin saber que la niña era en realidad su sobrina.

—Así que el padre de Darien lo obligó prácticamente a casarse con Minako, pero hasta ahora nadie sabe la verdad acerca de ella y Seiya.

—Vaya pero qué familia.

—La verdad no me sorprende eso de Seiya, ya nada de lo que digan de él me sorprende. Pero bueno, tú también ibas a contarme algo.

—Serena, ¿estás sentada? Porque la noticia que te tengo te hará caerte.

—Por favor Rei no me asustes, ¿sucedió algo?

—Sí, sucedió pero no es malo. Serena, atraparon a uno de los hombres que estaba asociado a la mafia junto con Seiya, y es posible que esté ligado a su asesinato, el caso ahora se ha vuelto hacia la mafia y sólo hace falta que el juez firme tu sentencia de libertad definitiva.

—Rei eso es… increíble.

—Lo sé amiga, ya podrás pelear por la custodia de tu hija.

—Gracias Rei, por todo.

—No te preocupes amiga, lo hago con gusto.

Se quedaron hablando una hora más hasta que por fin se despidieron. Ese día había traído muchas emociones pero por sobre todo, había algo en lo que Rei no podía dejar de pensar y eso no le gustaba para nada.

* * *

Hola amigos,

Aquí el primer capitulo de esta historia y bueno pues ya sabemos lo que sucedió con Rei para que fuera de esa manera.

Le agradezco a **Usagi13Chiba, flor lucero, Marie Mademoiselle Chiba, Faby Usako-Chiba-T, naiara moon, Lunabsc** y **ma-usa** que fueron las primeras en dejarme un review y espero que se queden conmigo hasta el final de este fic.

Besos y nos leemos pronto.


	3. Chantaje

Habían pasado un par de días desde que Rei habló con Serena y quedaron en que ella vendría a Italia para resolver su situación de forma definitiva. A pesar que todo parecía ir bien, Rei estaba preocupada aún por la llamada que había recibido Serena y que aún no lograban rastrear su proveniencia, por lo que estaba pensando si debía informar a la policía, ya que ella había contratado a un detective privado para rastrearla.

Tomó su maletín y se dispuso a buscar su agenda personal para revisar las reuniones que tenía para ese día por todos los casos que manejaba además del de Serena, fue entonces cuando sintió el pequeño cuadro de papel en sus dedos. Lo sacó curiosa sólo para darse cuenta de que era la tarjeta que el detective le había dado. Aún no le respondía a su invitación a participar del caso con él pero sin darse cuenta se descubrió tomando el teléfono y marcando su número.

—Detective Rossi habla.

—Disculpe que lo moleste detective, es Rei Hino, quisiera hablar con usted un asunto urgente.

—Señorita Hino, es un gusto saludarla, ¿ha pensado en mi oferta?

—A decir verdad no y de lo que quiero hablarle no es precisamente de eso aunque tiene algo que ver.

—Ya veo, pero en este momento me disponía a ir a un restaurante a almorzar, si gusta me acompaña y conversamos.

—No lo creo detective, mejor lo busco en el departamento de policía más tarde.

—Temo que no me encontraría por ahí el día de hoy.

—Entonces lo hablaremos mañana.

—Creí que era urgente lo que quería decirme.

La sangre le había comenzado a hervir, ese hombre conseguía no sólo ponerla nervioso sino también furiosa, sacaba su instinto asesino. Trató de tranquilizarse recordando que debía hacer esto por Serena, no sabía si ella corría algún peligro o no.

—Está bien Rossi, usted gana, ¿dónde lo puedo ver?

—Le mandaré la dirección por mensaje.

Antes de que ella pudiese decir algo más Jadeite cortó. El hombre estaba complacido por lo que había logrado, se había imaginado que sonsacarla sería difícil pero Rei superaba sus expectativas, era obstinada pero él ya vería la forma de cómo doblegarla.

—¿Va a salir detective?

—Sí Zambuto, iré a almorzar.

—¿Creí que no saldría hoy?

—Cambio de planes amigo, cambio de planes.

Se apresuró a salir hacia el restaurante para llegar antes que ella, no quería parecer ansioso pero la verdad es que moría de ganas por volver a verla. Desde el día que ella entró por la puerta de su oficina sabía que era ella, aquella chica que había ayudado años atrás cuando su padre recién había muerto. Recordaba ese día como si fuera ayer.

_Salió temprano de la casa dejando a su padre Kakeru, un viejo siciliano que había salido de Italia siendo muy joven y se había instalado en Japón. Allí conoció a su madre, Luna, y ambos se enamoraron y casaron. Al poco tiempo nació él y durante años escuchaba las historias de su padre sobre lo hermoso que era su país natal._

_Jadeite había llegado a enamorarse de ese país, al punto que cuando en el departamento de policía en donde trabajaba habían hablado de la posibilidad de irse a Italia a trabajar como detective, él no lo dudó y participó. Con el expediente de Jadeite, el gobierno italiano no dudó en darle la oportunidad pero unos meses antes de tener que irse su padre enfermó seriamente._

_Habló con su contacto en el departamento de policía italiano y le dieron todo el tiempo que necesitara para poder dejar a su padre bien. Pero la enfermedad de Kakeru empeoraba cada día y hasta que llegó ese fatídico momento en que su cansado cuerpo no resistió más y partió de este mundo._

_Él no estuvo junto a él, había salido temprano a resolver algunos asuntos personales y no pudo despedirse de su padre. Había recibido la llamada de Luna tan sólo unos instantes antes diciéndole la terrible noticia, cuando vio a la chica cruzar corriendo la calle sin fijarse. Tuvo que frenar de pronto y cuando ella pasó le gritó por su imprudencia, necesitaba desquitar su dolor con alguien, pero entonces vio que ella lloraba._

_Estacionó el auto y olvidándose de su propio dolor la fue a buscar. Cuando llegó a donde estaba, se encontraba con un hombre y ambos discutían, hasta que la situación se volvió un tanto violenta, el hombre forcejeaba con ella mientras ella le gritaba que la dejase._

_—__La señorita ha dicho que la sueltes._

_El hombre lo volteó a mirar con odio, pero aún así no quería soltarse del brazo de la chica._

_—__No lo entendiste, suéltala._

_—__No te metas en donde nadie te ha llamado._

_Entonces vio como aquel tipo levantaba su mano, no sabía si iría a golpearla pero él no permitiría algo así. Se acercó y en un rápido movimiento le tomó el brazo y se lo retorció, logrando al fin que soltara el brazo de la pelinegra._

_—__Tranquilo amigo, no me lastimes._

_Soltó al hombre, quien tambaleó pero no cayó, sólo se tomaba el brazo examinando que no tenía una fractura. Se volteó a la chica y le dijo:_

_—__Cuando estés más calmada te voy a buscar._

_Una vez que el hombre se fue del lugar Jadeite se acercó a ella. La pelinegra estaba tiritando del miedo, la lluvia había comenzado a caer mojándolos a ambos._

_—__¿Te encuentras bien?—ella sólo negó con la cabeza y se echó en sus brazo llorando— Dime donde vives, te voy a llevar a tu casa._

_Ella asintió y empezaron a caminar hacia donde había estacionado el auto. En el camino prácticamente no hablaron, ella sólo abría la boca para darle indicaciones hacia dónde dirigirse y él había respetado su silencio._

_Cuando hubieron llegado al apartamento, la dejó en la sala de estar mientras él ponía agua a hervir para prepararle una manzanilla, su madre siempre decía que era buena para cualquier mal y aquella chica parecía necesitarla. Volvió con ella, quien seguía de pie en medio del salón, se veía desorientada y confundida. Estaba empapada por la lluvia y pensando en que podría enfermar le preguntó por su habitación._

_—__¿Cómo te llamas?—preguntó Jadeite y le pareció que dijo Rei.—Muy bien Rei, vamos al cuarto para que te cambies esas ropas mojadas._

_Se dirigió a la habitación de la pelinegra y buscó entre los cajones un pijama y una toalla para secarla. Con cuidado bajó la cremallera de su vestido y le quitó las ropas húmedas. Sabía que no era un buen momento para eso, pero la visión que tenía ante él era casi angelical, era una mujer sumamente sexi y atractiva, más de lo que había visto antes. _

_Hizo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no aprovecharse de esa situación y le secó el cuerpo y colocó la pijama. Luego le trajo el té de manzanilla y se lo dio a tomar. Entonces la vio más calmada y se dispuso a salir de la casa y dejarla, cuando de pronto escucho su voz que cortaba el silencio._

_—__Espera—dijo Rei—no te vayas, no quiero estar sola._

_Se detuvo y miró sus ojos suplicantes y aunque él tenía que estar al lado de su madre en ese momento, no había nada que podía hacer para salir de esa habitación cuando tenía la mirada de ella así sobre él. Se devolvió y se acostó a su lado, acunándola como si fuese una niña pequeña, hasta que ella se quedó profundamente dormida._

_Salió del apartamento y se fue a resolver los asuntos de la muerte de su padre, prometiéndose a sí mismo regresar a buscarla. Pero todo eso le tomó más tiempo del que había pensado y pudo regresar una semana después de aquel incidente. Preguntó en la portería por ella pero le dijeron que se había ido hace un par de días sin decir a dónde se marchaba._

Nunca más había sabido de ella hasta el día que entró como un torbellino a su oficina, incluso el nombre correspondía: Rei. Ahora que la había encontrado no pensaba darse por vencido, no sabía en realidad lo que le había ocurrido con aquel hombre pero imaginaba que sea lo que fuera la había marcado muy profundamente y que haría su trabajo más difícil.

El mesero llegó hasta su mesa una vez más a preguntarle si necesitaba algo. Rei llevaba media hora de retraso y él temía que ella no fuese ya a venir. Le decía nuevamente que estaba esperando a alguien cuando la vio entrar al restaurante. Llevaba un falda tipo tubo negra con un saco del mismo color y una blusa de seda blanca, el cabello suelto y rebelde cayendo en cascadas negras sobre su espalda.

—Lamento la tardanza—dijo disculpándose—el tráfico está horrible a estas horas.

—No se preocupe, no llevo mucho rato aquí. ¿Quiere beber algo?

—Una copa de vino tinto estará bien.

Jadeite hizo un ademán con su mano para llamar al mesero, quien luego de pedirle las bebidas se retiró.

—Bueno señorita Hino, ¿de qué quería hablarme?

—Verá Rossi, mi amiga Serena hace un tiempo recibió una llamada sospechosa, tratamos de rastrearla a través de un detective privado pero no hemos encontrado nada.

—Me supongo que temen que sea la mafia que esté detrás de ella.

—Es usted muy perspicaz.—le dijo más como un insulto que como un halago

—Por eso yo soy el detective y usted la abogada, Hino.

Ese comentario realmente la enfurió, ¿quién rayos se creía el detective ese para hablarle de esa forma?

—Mire no le permito…

—Necesita mi ayuda ¿cierto?—dijo logrando hacer que se callara—La voy a ayudar Hino, pero a cambio quiero que trabaje conmigo.

—Eso es chantaje Rossi.

—Quizás, pero cada quien usa las armas que cree necesarias.

—De acuerdo—dijo casi como un susurro.

—Perdón Hino, no la escuché.

—Que está bien, voy a trabajar con usted con tal que me ayude con Serena.

—Magnífico, empezaremos ahora mismo, claro, después de almorzar. Tengo pendiente el interrogatorio de Rubeus Metalia y pensaba hacerlo esta tarde.

—Creí que había dicho que no estaría en su oficina hoy.

—¿Eso dije?

Iba a responder cuando fueron interrumpidos por el mesero con el vino y listo para tomarles la orden. El tiempo de almuerzo fue tenso, ninguno de los dos decía cosa alguna y sólo levantaban la vista del plato el tiempo suficiente para observarse el uno al otro, Rei con cierto odio, más Jadeite tenía un brillo diferente en su mirada.

Terminaron de comer y se dispusieron a salir hacia el departamento de policía en donde trabajaba Jadeite, pero como el detective no llevaba auto Rei tuvo que llevarlo, cosa que no le agradó mucho, si fuera por ella ese hombre estaría a kilómetros de distancia suyo. No se tardaron mucho, el restaurante estaba convenientemente cerca y Rei comenzaba a pensar que él podía haber llegado muy bien a pie y evitarle la molestia de ir con él, pero una vez más controló su temperamento y no dijo nada.

Ya en la estación de policía Jadeite la instruyó sobre dónde debía ir, ella estaría dentro de la oficina de interrogatorios pero detrás del cristal desde donde podía ver y oír todo sin que el sospechoso se diera cuenta. Le pidió que se fijara en todas las expresiones de Rubeus y que cualquier cosa que notara sospechosa se lo comentara luego del interrogatorio.

Entonces entró en la habitación junto con otro detective que Rei no conocía, adentro esperaba ya algo impaciente Rubeus, estaba esposado con las manos hacia el frente e inclinado hacia atrás en actitud prepotente.

—Que tal Rubeus—se escuchó a Jadeite hablar—¿Hoy si piensas cantar pajarito?

—Ya les dije todo lo que sé.

—Vamos Rubeus, tu y yo sabemos que no es así.

—Ya se los he dicho, no sé nada acerca de Seiya Chiba.

—Sí lo sabes—dijo el otro detective—y será mejor que empieces hablar, aquí el detective Rossi es un hombre de muy poca paciencia y te digo un secreto—se acercó al oído de Rubeus—le gusta pelear en peleas callejeras y no sigue las normas.

Rubeus entendió claramente la amenaza y se tensó al instante, su rostro cambió de color, era un hombre débil, un mafioso de poca monta que no le gustaba la violencia.

—Ahora estoy recordando algo.—dijo nervioso

—Vaya, vaya, creo que ya Zambuto te está convenciendo de hablar, dime, ¿qué hacías esa noche siguiendo a Seiya?

—Él le debía mucho dinero al clan Blackmoon, yo sólo cumplía sus ordenes, debía seguirlo y darle un susto para que devolviera lo que había robado.

—¿Así que Seiya le debía dinero a la mafia?—Rubeus asintió—¿Cuánto?

—Millones de dólares que desviaba de cuando hacía trabajos para Diamante Black, cuando él lo descubrió me mandó a vigilarlo.

—Ahora dime algo Rubeus, ¿de dónde una rata como tú conoció al señor Chiba?

—Frecuentaba ciertos bares, él conocía a una amiga mía, Neherenia Deadmoon, eran amantes, ella me lo presentó.

—Háblame de esa tal Neherenia.

—Luego de la muerte de Seiya no supe nada más de ella.

—Bien—dijo Zambuto—volvamos a la noche en cuestión, cuando murió Seiya, ¿dónde estabas?

—Frente a su casa estacionado, esperando que saliera.

—Entonces ¿qué sucedió?

—La esposa de Seiya salió con la niña, llevaba una maleta o algo por el estilo, se veía nerviosa. Después que ella dejó la casa llegó Seiya con alguien, una mujer que no conozco.

—¿Una desconocida?—interrumpió Jadeite—¿Estás seguro que no era tu amiga, Neherenia?

—No—se apresuró a responder—la hubiera reconocido.

Jadeite volteó a mirar hacia el vidrio, a pesar de que no podía ver a Rei sabía que ella vería su mirada. El tono de la voz de Rubeus le decía a Rei que él mentía, que estaba ocultando algo, aunque no estaba segura de qué era.

—Continúa—dijo Zambuto.

—Seiya entró a la casa con esa mujer pelinegra, luego escuché una detonación y vi que la mujer salía del lugar rápidamente. Cuando iba a irme vi que la esposa de Seiya volvía pero estaba sola. Comenzaron a sonar las sirenas de ambulancias y policías y salí de allí.

Terminaron con el interrogatorio. Jadeite buscó a Rei en la habitación contigua, mientras que Zambuto llevaba nuevamente a Rubeus a las celdas.

—¿Qué te pareció?

—Creo que no está diciendo toda la verdad, lo vi algo nervioso cuando le preguntaron sobre Neherenia.

—Creí que sólo yo lo había notado, ¿qué opinas?

—¿Se puede investigar quién es Neherenia?

—Sí claro, debe haber algún registro de ella, bueno si es que alguna vez fue interrogada. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Algo me dice que ella y la misteriosa pelinegra que estaba con Seiya esa noche son la misma persona.

* * *

Quiero agradecer a todos por sus reviews, espero que este nuevo capítulo les guste. Recuerden que pueden encontrarme en FB como Yeni Reid W. Nos leemos pronto.


	4. Llévame a tu casa

Al día siguiente se levantó temprano para preparar todo para recibir a Serena que vendría para firmar por primera vez ya que aún tenía libertad condicional y también se encargarían de presentar las nuevas pruebas ante el juzgado para que iniciaron los trámites sobre la custodia de Rini. El juez ya las había citado para dentro de tres días leer su sentencia final, pero Rei sabía de buena fuente que era un mero trámite ya que ella estaba completamente absuelta.

El día anterior había estado trabajando toda la tarde con Jadeite para aclarar la identidad de Neherenia y de la mujer pelinegra, pero no tuvieron éxito ya que durante la investigación de hacía tres años no habían interrogado a ninguna Neherenia y mucho menos se había hablado de aquella mujer.

Todavía estaba lo de aquella perturbadora llamada, por lo que Jadeite se había ofrecido a hacer de escolta de Serena durante el tiempo que estuviese en Italia, incluso iría con ella a recogerla al aeropuerto. Todo eso no le agradaba, a decir verdad preferiría que fuera otro policía, pero cuando le preguntó al compañero de Jadeite, Zambuto, éste le dijo que no podía interferir en un asunto que estaba manejando su compañero, así que no le quedó más opción que aceptar.

Jadeite había pasado por ella al bufet en donde trabajaba al ser las nueve de la mañana, el avión de Serena aterrizaría a las once y treinta así que tenían tiempo suficiente para llegar al aeropuerto y esperarla. Estando ahí, se sentaron en una cafetería.

—Quiero advertirle algo Hino.—dijo Jadeite llamando su atención—Cuando me dijo en qué vuelo venía Serena supe que era el mismo vuelo en que vendría mi madre, así que no sólo estoy aquí por ella.

—¿Así que usa su tiempo de trabajo para encargarse de asuntos personales?

—No es más que una coincidencia, pero necesito decirle que mi madre es una mujer muy especial.

—Le advierto Rossi que no me gustan las sorpresas.

—Ella es muy efusiva, no se asuste si trata de abrazarla o algo así.

—No le pienso seguir el juego, ¿me entiende?

—Sólo le pido que no sea descortés Hino, nada más eso.

Rei guardó silencio, ella era desconfiada sí, pero no era el tipo de persona que cometía groserías contra la gente. Siguieron tomando su café y cuando iba ser la hora para la llegada del vuelo se dirigieron a la amplia sala a esperar.

Serena divisó a lo lejos a su amiga y abogada Rei Hino, pero le sorprendió que la pelinegra no estuviera sola. Con ella estaba un hombre que se le hacía familiar y al mismo tiempo resultaba un completo desconocido. Por la cara de Rei no era una compañía muy agradable. Cuando se acercaban las dos mujeres, Serena pudo ver la cara de sorpresa del acompañante de Rei.

—¿Madre?

—Jadeite querido.—dijo la mujer abrazando al rubio.—Me alegro tanto de verte. ¿Y esta jovencita es tu novia?—dijo la mujer refiriéndose a Rei.

Rei se inquietó, su rostro se veía pálido y asustado, pero de pronto se tornó rojo al ver que Jadeite no sacaba a esa mujer de su error. Iba a abrir su boca para decir algún improperio cuando él respondió.

—No mamá, —dijo Jadeite con calma—ella es una colega.

—Mi nombre es Rei Hino señora Rossi.—Se apresuró a decir.

—Es un gusto Rei y lástima que no eres novia de mi angelito, no sabes lo que te pierdes.—dijo Luna guiñándole un ojo a lo que Rei se puso colorada.—Por cierto, les presento a Selene, la conocí durante el vuelo.

—Sé quien es madre, en realidad también venía por ella.

—Selene, ¿por qué no me dijiste que conocías a mi Jadeite?

—Es que no lo conozco.—respondió Serena confundida.

—Señora Rossi, Selene es mi clienta y estamos colaborando en un caso para el detective.

—Oh ya veo, entonces esto es lo que venías a hacer.

—Sí Luna, lamento no habérselo dicho pero es confidencial.

—Lo entiendo nena, no te preocupes.

Una vez hechas las presentaciones, Jadeite se encargó de escoltar a Serena y a Rei hasta el apartamento de esta última, para luego llevarse casi a rastras a su madre que insistía en quedarse con las dos chicas. Cuando por fin se quedaron solas, las dos pelinegras aprovecharon la ocasión para ponerse al día con todos los acontecimientos, incluso Rei tenía una sorpresa para Serena.

—Después de ir al juzgado iremos a celebrar.

—No sé Rei, no estoy de humor para salir.

—Vamos Serena, hace tiempo que no nos vemos, casi no pudimos celebrar tu salida de prisión, creo que nos debemos esto amiga.

—Está bien, iré, pero no estaremos hasta tarde fuera.

—Le preguntaré a Michiru si quiere venir con nosotras.

—Justamente te iba a preguntar por ella, ¿qué hace viviendo contigo?

Rei le contó a Serena cómo había conocido a Michiru y parte de su historia, no quería ser indiscreta, si Michiru le tenía la confianza a Serena ya le contaría lo que pasaba en su vida.

Durante los días anteriores a la visita al tribunal, Jadeite no se despegó del lado de Serena y de Rei tal como lo prometió, incluso les ayudaba a prepararse para ese día, además que buscaba que Serena le contara detalles del caso que antes habían sido desechados por el detective Lombardi. Se encontraban almorzando en un pequeño restaurante en el centro de la ciudad cuando surgió un nombre que tanto a Jadeite como a Rei se les hizo familiar.

—Eso es todo lo que recuerdo de ese día, como ya saben no estuve mucho rato con Seiya cuando llegó la policía y me arrestó.

—¿Y después no supiste nada más?

—Rei, todo lo que supe del caso fue por ti, incluso no estuve presente cuando incineraron el cuerpo de Seiya, luego fue que supe que Darien se había llevado a Rini del lado de Neherenia, aunque ahora pienso que fue lo mejor porque ella resultó ser la amante de Seiya.

—¿Neherenia has dicho?—preguntó el rubio.

—Sí Neherenia, era mi mejor amiga pero eso no le impidió que se acostara con mi esposo.

Rei se quedó en silencio, recordando cuando le había llevado esa información a Serena. Ahora comprendía por qué se le hacía tan familiar ese nombre cuando lo escuchó de los labios de Rubeus. Rápidamente le lanzó una mirada a Jadeite para que guardara silencio, no quería perturbar a su amiga sin tener pruebas de lo que estaba sospechando, ya que de ser así también resolvería quién era la persona que la había llamado.

Al día siguiente fueron a la corte. El trámite fue rápido, el juez leyó las últimas pruebas y le dijo a Serena que quedaba absuelta de todo lo que había sucedido. Al salir del lugar un grupo de reporteros los estaba esperando, Jadeite iba atrás de ellas vestido de civil para no levantar sospechas y habían decidido que no dirían absolutamente nada de que la mujer que iba con ella era Serena, ya que todos esperaban a una rubia.

—En estos momentos está saliendo del tribunal la abogada de la defensa Rei Hino. Abogada Hino, abogada Hino, ¿cómo se siente después de tanto tiempo intentando probar la inocencia de la señora Chiba?

—Han sido tres años muy duros, especialmente para mi cliente, pero siempre confiamos en que podríamos demostrar su inocencia.

—Abogada, ¿es cierto que Serena Chiba está libre hace tres meses?

—Desde el momento en que presentamos las primeras pruebas ante la corte y se reabrió el caso el juez determinó que no era necesario que mi clienta siguiera encerrada, por lo que se le dio libertad condicional y entró al sistema de protección por los vínculos que tenía su esposo con la mafia. Ahora con las pruebas finales se ha declarado su inocencia del delito y puesta completamente en libertad.

—Señorita Hino, ¿por qué su clienta no se presentó el día de hoy cuando se declaró su libertad?

—Como entenderán este es un caso muy delicado, la señora Chiba está bajo protección y no pudo estar presente mientras se leía su veredicto.

—Abogada una pregunta más, ¿qué sigue ahora para la vida de Serena Chiba?

—Pues los años que estuvo injustamente encerrada no los podrá recuperar nunca, pero por lo pronto esperamos poder recuperar otras cosas importantes para ella que perdió en el proceso.

—¿Se refiere a su hija?

—No responderé más preguntas.

—Abogada Hino, Abogada Hino….

Salieron de allí rápidamente, subiendo al auto de Rei que estaba aparcado cerca del lugar. Jadeite las seguía muy de cerca, pendiente de que nada sucediera. Rei se ajustó el cinturón y miró por el retrovisor esperando ver el auto del detective para salir. Odiaba tener que admitirlo, pero esos pocos días en su presencia le habían hecho cambiar un poco la opinión que tenía de aquel hombre.

—¿Y ahora qué sigue para la vida de Serena Chiba?—le preguntó Rei imitando a la periodista.

—Por el momento quiero celebrar.

—¡Esa es la actitud! Llamaré a Michiru.

También le envió un mensaje a Jadeite para avisarle que saldrían esta noche, no es que lo estuviera invitando a ir con ella, pero él era su escolta y debía saberlo ¿cierto? Trataba de convencerse a sí misma con esa idea de que no quería verlo, pero en el fondo sabía que no era tan cierto.

No le dijo a Serena que aún tendría protección policiaca, ella creía no tener ninguna prueba en el caso ni se consideraba testigo de nada, simplemente había sido el chivo expiatorio. Ahora que ya superaba esa etapa, estaba lista para continuar con su vida y no quería tener a la policía fisgando en sus asuntos.

Rei, Serena y Michiru habían ido a un bar elite de la ciudad. Estaba finamente decorado al estilo caribeño y las luces de colores iluminaban el salón. Se sentaron en un apartado con sus bebidas, tres mojitos cubanos que venían de cortesía con la entrada. La música no era muy alta así que podían platicar tranquilamente.

—Serena, sabías que Michiru antes modelaba.

—No me lo habían dicho.

—Eso fue hace tanto tiempo, ahora ya no podría hacerlo.

—¿Por qué? Sigues siendo una mujer muy hermosa, seguro que habrán agencias que te contratarían a ojos cerrados.

Entonces Michiru se abrió un poco su blusa de botones negra y dejó ver la cicatriz sobre su pecho. Serena se llevó la mano a la boca por la sorpresa, pero Rei ya conocía su historia.

—El hombre que había jurado amarme y protegerme hasta que la muerte nos separase, fue el culpable de que casi la muerte me llevara.

—El muy maldito intentó matarla cuando ella decidió dejarlo, pero por suerte no pudo lograrlo.

—Por Dios Michiru, debe haber sido horrible.

—Lo fue, los peores años de mi vida, por eso he terminado con los hombres.

Serena no dijo nada sólo asintió. El momento se había vuelto un tanto tenso con esa confesión de Michiru, entonces Rei decidió sacar a sus amigas a bailar para olvidarse de eso. Se movían violentamente al ritmo de la música electro, dejando que eso se llevara todas sus preocupaciones. La gente había hecho un círculo a su alrededor y aplaudían ante el espectáculo que daban esas tres voluptuosas mujeres.

Se sentaron luego de varios minutos de baile y comenzaron a lloverles bebidas de todos lados, parecía que los hombres de ese lugar querían como fuera llevárselas a su casa. Un delicioso coctel fue dejado frente a Rei, un platinum passion, una bebida elaborada a base de un jarabe especial hecho de maracuyá(más conocida como fruta de la pasión) bayas salvajes, miel de flores, azúcar moreno y un poco de jugo de limó el ingrediente clave es el Ruinart Champagne, una champaña francesa de lujo.

Rei preguntó quién había enviado esa bebida y el mesero le indicó la dirección de donde estaba sentado el caballero que se daba el lujo de invitarle un coctel tan exótico y lujoso. Le costó divisar al hombre por lo oscuro del salón, pero luego de un rato vio aquellos orbes verdes que tanto la inquietaban. Alzó la copa, como brindando con él a la distancia y luego la tomó de un sorbo.

—Voy al tocador.—dijo Michiru dejándolas solas unos minutos.

—¡Por la libertad!—dijo Rei alzando otra copa.

—¡Por la libertad!

—¿Ahora qué piensas hacer?

—Lo primero y más importante es recuperar a mi hija.

—Por eso no te preocupes, mañana mismo comienzo los trámites para solicitar la custodia de Rini, ahora con tu nombre completamente limpio no habrá ninguna corte que no falle a tu favor.

—Me duele por Darien, se nota que quiere mucho a Rini, pero es mi derecho y lo voy a defender.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, ¿qué harás con Darien?

—Lo he estado pensando Rei, pero el hecho de ser inocente tal vez no cambie las cosas entre nosotros.

—¿Por qué Serena? Tú lo amas y mereces ser feliz, además él se ha enamorado de ti ahora como Selene, eso quiere decir algo.

—Pero aún hay cosas que nos separan Rei, no es sólo el tema de la muerte de Seiya.

—¿Lo dices por su esposa? Bien sabes que él no la ama, se casó con ella por obligación y la misma Minako te ha dicho que le gustaría que tú lo hicieras feliz.

—No es eso Rei, digo, me siento mal por Minako ya que se ha vuelto mi amiga pero el saber que ella no lo ama me tranquiliza un poco.

—Entonces Serena, no lo entiendo, ¿qué es lo que te impide reconciliarte con Darien?

—Es Rini Rei, es por mi hija.

—Pero si Darien adora a Rini, Serena no tienes nada que temer, a él nunca le ha importado que Seiya sea el padre de Rini, él la ama como si fuera su propia hija.

—¡Ahí está el problema Rei, es que ella es su hija!

—¡¿Qué?!

—Rini es hija de Darien Rei, él es su verdadero padre.

—Pero no entiendo, Serena explícate por favor.

Serena comenzó a relatarle todo lo que le había sucedido, cómo su padre la expulsó de la casa familiar cuando supo lo de su embarazo y que había estado vagando por las calles pasando hambres.

—Oh Serena, no lo sabía.

—Tuve que dormir varios días en la calle, creí que moriría, fue cuando conocí a Seiya. Él me ofreció su ayuda, me quedé en su apartamento y él nunca pidió nada a cambio. Le conté mi historia y fue cuando me dijo que él me ayudaría, que se haría responsable de mí y de mi bebé. Nos fuimos a vivir a Italia y allí nos casamos, el resto de la historia ya la conoces.

—Entonces el verdadero padre de Rini es…

—Darien, sin saberlo ha criado a su propia hija. Ahora lo vez Rei, ¿cómo va a aceptarme después de eso?

—No fue tu culpa Serena, sólo fuiste víctima de las circunstancias y Darien lo sabrá entender, él te ama y ama a Rini, que ella sea su hija será la mejor noticia que le puedas dar.

—¿De verdad lo crees Rei?

—¡Por supuesto! Díselo Serena, dile toda la verdad a Darien, dile que él es el verdadero padre de Rini.

Al poco rato regresó Michiru y se disculpó con ellas diciendo que no se sentía bien y que iría hacia la casa. Serena decidió que quería acompañarla, estaba demasiado pensativa con lo que acababa de revelarle a Rei.

—¿No vienes Rei?

—No, quiero quedarme un rato más.

—¿Te quedarás aquí sola?

—Tranquila Michiru, sé cuidarme.

—Vámonos Michiru, cuando Rei insiste en algo no hay poder humano que la haga cambiar de idea.

Se despidieron de ella y se fueron hacia el apartamento. Cuando la pelinegra se hubo quedado sola, el hombre que había estado observándola desde el otro extremo del salón se acercó a ella.

—¿Puedo acompañarte?

—Si no me queda más remedio.

Jadeite sonrió ante el comentario, mientras se sentaba tranquilamente a su lado. Ese era su momento para acercarse ella, el momento que había esperado desde que la conoció.

—Sabes Hino, quisiera saber si es que te he hecho algo o sólo estás molesta con todo el género masculino, porque la verdad me tratas como si yo fuera un criminal o algo así.

—No te creas tan importante Rossi, sólo soy yo en mi estado natural, no tiene nada que ver contigo.

—No me lo parece, hace un rato te observé mientras bailabas, no te veías como ahora.

—¿Y cómo me veo ahora según tú?

—Pues parece que estuvieras constipada.

—Eres un…—dijo levantando la mano para abofetearlo pero Jadeite se lo impidió agarrando su mano. Rei echaba chispas por los ojos, pero esta vez era un fuego diferente, un fuego producido por ese contacto.

—Podría perderme en tu mirada si me dejaras, en ese fuego ardiente que podría consumirlo todo a su paso.

La acercó bruscamente hacia él y la besó. Al principio ella se resistía pero luego fue dejándose llevar por la pasión que estaba sintiendo por ese hombre que la hacía sentir frágil e insegura. Jadeite soltó su mano y Rei aprovechó para pasarlas por su cuello para profundizar más ese beso. Se separaron luego de minutos, cuando sus pulmones ardían por la falta de aire.

—Si me sigues besando así no respondo de mis actos.—dijo Jadeite jadeante.

Volvió a besarlo con más intensidad aún, pasando sus manos por su cuello, su rostro y bajando poco a poco hasta el fornido pecho. Quería arrancarle la ropa allí mismo, que él la colocará sobre la mesa y le hiciera el amor de forma salvaje hasta que sus cuerpos sudorosos estuvieran completamente cansados.

—Rei… oh Rei.

—Llévame a tu casa.

Se levantaron rápidamente de la mesa y salieron del bar. Serena se había llevado su auto, pero Jadeite había llevado el suyo. Mientras manejaba rápidamente hacia su casa, recordó que su madre estaba allí, así que cambió de dirección y se dirigió a un hotel. Rei estaba callada, moría por saber qué estaba pensando, ¿se habría arrepentido? No quiso preguntar por temor a que fuera así.

Entraron al hotel y pagó. Cuando estuvieron en el pasillo él tomó su mano, temeroso aún por su respuesta prefirió darle una oportunidad de arrepentirse, quería estar con ella, pero no quería sentir que de alguna manera la había forzado.

—No tienes por qué hacer esto, si no lo deseas yo…

No pudo terminar. Rei lo empujó contra la pared y lo besó aún con más fuego que cuando estuvieron en el bar. Caminaron a tropezones hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación, sin dejar un momento de besar y acariciar sus cuerpos. Jadeite abrió la puerta y Rei entró, cerrando la puerta tras de sí la tomó nuevamente en sus brazos y la puso contra la puerta, mientras que con manos temblorosas ella le quitaba la camisa.

En el momento que sintió sus manos directamente sobre la piel de su pecho perdió el control de sí mismo. Bajó el vestido strapless que llevaba la pelinegra, para luego bajar su cabeza a la altura de sus pechos y besarlos por encima de la fina tela del sujetador. Rei se arqueaba para darle mayor acceso y gemía, estaba como posesa, dejándose llevar por todas las sensaciones del momento.

La llevó hasta la cama y poco a poco fue deslizando el vestido de su cuerpo hasta que éste cayó a los pies de la morena. Por unos instantes se quedó contemplando ese cuerpo que ya había tenido el placer de ver pero que ahora podría devorar con su boca. Mirándolo fijamente Rei llevó sus manos hacia su espalda para desabrochar el sujetador y luego se bajó las bragas, esperando que él se acercase.

Jadeite no se hizo de rogar, la tumbó sobre la cama y empezó a acariciarla. No hubo parte de su cuerpo que quedara sin besar, succionó los hinchados pezones, uno a uno, como si se tratara de un niño hambriento, y poco a poco fue bajando hasta estar en medio de sus piernas, cerca de ese paraíso que tenía la oportunidad de saborear.

Con la yema de los dedos acarició su clítoris, sacando de ella un gemido largo, quería prolongar ese momento, darle todo el placer que podía ya que sabía que cuando estuviese enterrado en ella no podría controlarse. Acercó la punta de su lengua y rozó con ella la suavidad cremosa que le era ofrecida, mientras que introducía dos dedos en el interior de su sexo.

Rei estaba perdida, hacía tiempo no disfrutaba de nada igual, sentir sus labios allí, dándole placer, la había vuelto loca, quería más de él, sentirlo dentro de ella, que acabase dentro de sus profundidades mientras ella gritara su nombre en el momento culmine, cuando se abandonara a todo y se entregara al orgasmo.

De pronto sintió que Jadeite se apartaba, pero sólo por unos instantes, ya que casi de inmediato estaba encima de ella, besando sus labios, tocando nuevamente las partes sensibles de su cuerpo. Luego sintió que su miembro rosaba la entrada de su sexo y se arqueó para ayudarlo a encontrar el camino. Cuando lo tuvo dentro suyo se sintió completa.

Jadeite empezó con movimientos lentos, torturándola y torturándose al mismo tiempo, el calor que lo abrazaba era demasiado para él, Rei estaba tan suave y caliente, tan estrecha y húmeda que incrementaba sus sensaciones. Quería ir despacio para hacerla gozar, pero también quería perderse en ella.

Lentamente fue incrementando la rapidez de sus movimientos. Rei le seguía el ritmo, sentía que estaba pronta a alcanzar su clímax y cruzando las piernas alrededor del trasero de él, lo empujaba más adentro de ella y lo urgía a penetrarla con más fuerza. Las embestidas se fueron haciendo más rápidas y profundas, a un ritmo salvaje. Jadeite no podía resistir más, necesitaba vaciarse en ella.

—Córrete para mí Hino.

Sus palabras fueron como ordenes para ella, se dejó vencer y gimió fuertemente mientras se dejaba inundar por el orgasmo más fuerte que había vivido. Pronto el rubio la siguió, vertiendo su semilla en lo más profundo del interior de la pelinegra, con tal fuerza que incluso Rei podía sentir las palpitaciones de su miembro.

Quedaron tendidos en la cama, jadeantes, dos cuerpos sudorosos en la oscuridad, tal como ella lo había deseado, y con ese pensamiento, cayó presa del sueño y no supo nada más.


	5. La nota

Los rayos del sol se filtraban por la ventana, cayendo justo sobre su rostro haciendo que despertara de aquel delicioso sueño que había tenido. A pesar de que el sol ya había salido, aún se podía sentir la brisa fresca de la madrugada, la cual envolvió su cuerpo y le indicó que no llevaba la pijama. Trató de incorporarse para ir a buscar algo que ponerse cuando sintió el poderoso brazo que le rodeaba la cintura.

Entonces abrió ampliamente los ojos y despacio, como en cámara lenta, volteó para ver el rostro del hombre que dormía apaciblemente con ella en la cama. Impulsivamente cerró los ojos fuerte y los volvió a abrir, esperando que estuviera aún en su sueño. Pero no, cuando los abrió nuevamente allí aún estaba él, su respiración acompasada era real, al igual que todo su cuerpo.

—¡Diablos, diablos, diablos!—se dijo en voz alta.

Jadeite se retorció en la cama y con el brazo que aún estaba sobre ella, la jaló más hacia sí, envolviéndola de nueva cuenta en ese aroma que había empezado a trastornarla. Se quedó muy quieta mientras que con la mirada detallaba todo. A juzgar por cómo se veía el lugar podía decir que no estaba en la habitación del rubio y tampoco en la suya, así que debía tratarse de un hotel. Las imágenes de la noche anterior comenzaron a inundar de golpe su cabeza, haciendo que se ruborizara con todas las cosas que había hecho con él.

Como pudo se deslizó suavemente de la cama y tomó su ropa que estaba desperdigada por el piso, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible y así evitar que Jadeite despertara. Se escurrió hacia el baño y se sentó sobre la tasa del escusado analizando su situación. No había bebido demasiado, algunos mojitos, unos gin tonic y el coctel que Jadeite le había mandado.

—¿Habrá sido capaz de…?—Sacudió de su mente esa idea, el rubio no sería capaz de drogarla, además de ser así no recordaría nada de lo ocurrido y vaya que sí se acordaba de todo.

No podía comprender lo que le había pasado. Es cierto, el rubio estaba como quería, pero ella estaba vacunada contra los hombres y sus encantos, o al menos eso era lo que ella creía, entonces ¿por qué se había entregado a él de esa manera? De repente oyó ruidos del otro lado de la puerta y abrió la llave de la ducha para que pareciera que estaba tomando un baño.

—¿Rei?—llamó Jadeite—¿Estás bien? Llevas mucho rato en el baño.

—Estoy bien Rossi, sólo tomo una ducha.

¿Rossi? ¿En verdad lo había llamado Rossi? Después de la noche de pasión que habían compartido no esperaba que siguiera llamándolo de esa manera, no es que esperaba que le dijera cariño o alguno de esos apodos románticos que usaba la gente, con su nombre se habría conformado. ¿Sería que se había arrepentido?

—Rei, ¿hay algo que yo deba saber?

—Déjame en paz ¿quieres? ¡Dios! Sí que eres intenso.

Respiró profundo tratando de tranquilizarse y no responderle como merecía.—No soy intenso Rei, sólo que llevas ahí encerrada mucho rato y conozco muy bien el truco del agua.

La perilla de la puerta giró despacio. Rei salió con sólo una bata de baño puesta, pero ya estaba vestida con su segunda piel, esa que impedía que alguna cosa traspasara y llegara a su corazón.

—Sabía que no eras un idiota.—dijo y le pasó de lado para ir a tomar una toalla del cajón.

—Me vas a decir qué es lo que te sucede.

—No pasa nada Rossi, sólo he venido a buscar una toalla limpia.

—No hablo por eso, sino por esto.—dijo señalándola—Tienes la misma actitud de antes.

—¿De antes? ¿A qué te refieres específicamente con "antes"?

—Me refiero a esa actitud altanera que no tenías ayer mientras hacíamos el amor.

Jadeite dio un paso al frente, quedando a centímetros de su rostro. Rei podía percibir con claridad el aroma salvaje que expedía, ese que decía que acababa de darse un buen revolcón. Haciendo acopio de toda su voluntad le respondió descaradamente.

—¿Hacer el amor Rossi? No sabía que eras tan anticuado. Sí, nos revolcamos y tal vez haya sido bueno, aunque no lo puedo asegurar porque casi no recuerdo los detalles, pero eso es todo, supéralo.

Pasó a su lado y volvió a entrar al cuarto de baño, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Entró en la ducha y se sentó en el azulejo frío y húmedo, sintiendo el agua fría mojando su cuerpo. Jadeite se quedó clavado al suelo, no podía creer lo que había escuchado, esa noche había significado tanto para él, en cambio para ella no había significado nada. Recogió sus ropas y se las puso, no podía estar ni un minuto más allí dentro con ella.

Al poco rato Rei salía de la ducha con la misma ropa que había usado la noche anterior pero con el mismo ánimo de hacía un momento, dispuesta a seguir en su papel de ser necesario para alejar al rubio de ella, pero cuando salió se encontró sola en la habitación.

—¿Jadeite?

El rubio no estaba, se había marchado mientras ella se duchaba. Se calzó sus zapatos negros de tacón de aguja y buscó la llave del hotel para devolverla a recepción. Al encontrarla notó que había algo más junto con ella, era un billete junto con una nota de Jadeite.

_Gracias por la noche. Te dejo para el taxi._

.

.

.

Se había arrepentido de haberle dejado esa nota prácticamente desde que salió del hotel, pero no había cosa que pudiera hacer para remediar lo que ya había hecho. No le gustaba dejarse llevar por la rabia, una profesión como la suya exigía estar al control de sus emociones, pero la actitud de la pelinegra lo había sacado por completo de su esquema. ¿Por qué era tan obstinada? ¿Por qué pretendía seguir negando que sentía algo por él? ¿Qué rayos le había pasado para que levantara una muralla alrededor de su corazón de esa manera?

—¡Rayos!—se dijo golpeando el volante—Si lo que pretendías era alejarla lo hiciste muy bien Jadeite, eres un completo imbécil. Ahora tendrás que pensar en algo para arreglar esto y tiene que ser muy bueno porque esta mujer no es como las otras, esta es una fiera salvaje.

Llegó a su casa y tomó una ducha rápida mientras trataba de esquivar el interrogatorio de su madre, la cual se empeñaba en saber dónde había pasado la noche y con quién. Hizo caso omiso de todos sus comentarios, tomó un café y la besó en la frente a modo de despedida, para luego salir hacia el departamento de policía. Tenía la esperanza de que Rei fuera hoy por ahí, pero con Serena en la ciudad lo dudaba mucho, posiblemente quisiera algún tiempo de chicas antes de ella regresara a Japón.

Cuando llegó a la oficina Zambuto lo recibió con avances de la investigación que llevaban en secreto con los de Asuntos Internos. Hacía un tiempo que corría un rumor por la oficina de algunos detectives que recibían sobornos de la mafia y que escalaban posiciones gracias a ciertos "favores" que les hacían. Descubrieron a varios compañeros que estaban involucrados con los mafiosos del clan Blackmoon, y entre ellos figuraba un nombre que ninguno había esperado que estuviera.

—¿Qué has averiguado?

—Tengo aquí la lista de los casos en los que ha participado, en todos ellos las evidencias que involucraban a los Blackmoon o a sus asociados habían desaparecido.

—Y supongo que en todos esos casos los responsables quedaron absueltos por falta de pruebas.

—Así es, todos incluyendo a la fichita que tenemos encerrado.

—Seguramente creyó que le iría bien esta vez, pero se equivocó ya que su "padrino mágico" ya no está aquí.

—Pero no creas que no lo intentó, ayer recibimos una llamada pidiendo las evidencias que tenías en contra de Rubeus.

—¿Acaso él se atrevió a llamar?

—Tú lo has dicho Rossi.

—¿Por qué se habrá puesto en evidencia de esa forma?

—Creo que entre nosotros y la mafia prefiere tratar con nosotros, además no podemos descartar que nuestro pajarito le conozca algunos secretos.

—Salgamos de una vez de las dudas Zambuto.

Mandaron a traer a Rubeus de las celdas y lo llevaron al cuarto de interrogación. Esta vez con un poco más de intimidación lograron que el pelirrojo relatara algunos sucios secretos no sólo de la mafia, sino también de algunos policías de los que investigaban Jadeite y Zambuto.

—Así que ustedes llamaban a Lombardi y él se encargaba de limpiar todo por ustedes.

—Sí, funcionaba de esa manera, en el momento en que se sabía que alguno de los nuestros caía en la cárcel, Diamante llamaba a Lombardi y él se hacía cargo de todo.

—¿Y por qué te han dejado a ti aquí?

—Porque yo no tengo mucha información, manejo sólo algunas cuentas de poca monta en los negocios de los Blackmoon, no les soy útil.

—¿Y qué me dices de Chiba? ¿Alguna vez hizo uso de los servicios de Lombardi?

—Durante el tiempo que lo vigilaba lo escuché alguna vez hablar con alguien al cual se refería sólo como teniente, no sé a ciencia cierta si hablaba con Lombardi o no, pero es muy probable.

Lo enviaron de nuevo a las celdas y se quedaron analizando la información. Tenían suficiente para allanar no sólo el lugar de trabajo sino también la casa y cualquier otro lugar que tuviera Lombardi, pero debían de tener cuidado de no levantar sospechas o darle tiempo a que se enterara y pudiera deshacerse de las evidencias que guardara. Algo le decía a Jadeite que Lombardi era la clave para desenredar la muerte de Seiya Chiba.

.

.

.

Había regresado hecha una furia pero no le dijo a sus amigas de qué se trataba, jamás hablaría de la vergüenza que había pasado hacía un momento, cuando al darse cuenta que no había llevado su cartera, tuvo que devolverse al hotel y pedir que la dejasen recoger algo que había olvidado en la habitación. Por suerte la camarera no había ido a hacer el aseo en la habitación en la que pasó la noche con Jadeite, y sobre la cómoda aún estaba el billete que él le había dejado.

Se cambió de ropa y llamó a la oficina para avisar que iría directamente al tribunal, pasando en la tarde ahí para terminar algunos trabajos pendientes; tomó su desayuno y luego salió con Serena para presentar la primera petitoria de revocación de la custodia de Rini que tenía Darien a su favor, desde que había sido declarada inocente por completo. El juez recibió la solicitud y les indicó que en cuanto hubieran revisado los documentos tendrían una respuesta.

Tomaron ruta hacia la oficina de Rei para ir a un restaurante cercano a almorzar. Mientras ingerían los sagrados alimentos, tenían una amena conversación que giraba en torno de la noche que habían pasado ayer.

—Te conozco demasiado bien Rei Hino y a pesar de qué no has querido decirnos nada sé que tu enojo se debe a un hombre.

—No digas tonterías Serena, si me conoces tan bien como dices sabrás que soy inmune al encanto masculino desde hace ya mucho tiempo.

—Eso es lo que siempre dices, pero en el fondo sé que mueres por encontrar un hombre que te haga feliz.

—¡Vaya! Habló la experta en relaciones.

—No te burles Rei, lo digo por tu bien, eres mi amiga y no me gusta que estés sola.

—No estoy sola Serena, tengo a Michiru.

—Hasta donde sé tu aversión por los hombres no ha llegado al punto de irte al otro bando, ¿o me equivoco?

—¡Por Dios!—replicó atragantándose—Qué cosas dices Sere, Michiru y yo sólo somos amigas, nunca he pensado en ella de esa forma.

—Lo ves, entonces no cuenta.

—De todos modos no existe un hombre que me llame la atención de esa forma.

—¿Y qué me dices de Jadeite Rossi?

—¿Qué con él?

—No te creas que soy idiota y no me doy cuenta de la forma en que ustedes se miran.

—Para tú información, yo no me miro de ninguna forma con ese patán. Y ya cambiemos de tema porque si no me va a caer mal la comida.

Serena no aguantó la risa al ver la cara de reproches que le hacía Rei, quien no resistió por mucho rato hacerse la enojada y terminó carcajeándose con ella. Cuando ya se hubieron calmado Rei tocó otro tema.

—Serena, ¿ya has pensado lo que te dije respecto de Darien?

—A decir verdad sí y creo que tienes razón, lo mejor será que le diga a Darien toda la verdad sobre Rini, aunque no puedo negar que eso me tiene nerviosa.

—Ya verás que las cosas saldrán bien.

—Lo que más me preocupa es cómo vaya a reaccionar al saber que Selene y yo somos la misma persona.

—Pues no debería de dárselas de victima contigo, al fin y al cabo la que más ha sufrido con todo esto eres tú.

—Sí pero no deja de ser cierto que lo he estado engañando.

—Pero ha sido por necesidad amiga no por gusto.—se quedó viendo a Serena unos instantes y luego dijo—Lo que necesitas es un cambio de imagen, volver a ser tú, así ganarás de nuevo tu confianza.

—No estoy muy segura de eso Rei.

—Vamos Sere, te hará bien, además yo también necesito ir al salón. Conozco uno muy cómodo y muy bueno en el centro, la mujer que lo atiende, Nyanko, es muy hábil, estaremos en buenas manos.

—¿No tenías cosas que hacer en la oficina?

—Ya me pondré al día después, un día no será desplome.

Los días pasaron y Serena pronto dejó a Rei, no sin antes recibir la noticia del juzgado indicando que su petición había sido acogida y que le era concedida la custodia legal y completa de su hija Serenity.

No había tenido contacto con Jadeite durante los días que Serena estuvo ahí, además de la noche en el bar, como tampoco los días siguientes a esos, acumulando cada vez más días hasta que se hicieron semanas; a pesar de que él había insistido en hablar con ella por todos los medios posibles, la llamó a su móvil privado, al teléfono de la oficina, al teléfono de su apartamento, incluso le escribió un email disculpándose por la nota que le había dejado ese día que ella quería borrar de su memoria y que no podía. Sabía que en algún momento debía volver a buscar al rubio, pues aún estaba pendiente la investigación del caso de Seiya y si bien era cierto que no tenía ya nada que ver con ella y con Serena, a Rei le intrigaba desenredar esa madeja.

Regresaba después de un largo día de trabajo en la oficina. Michiru como siempre ya se encontraba en el departamento pues su trabajo como dependiente de una tienda de lencería era menos exigente que el de la pelinegra con la cual compartía casa. Metió la llave en la cerradura y al abrir su corazón dio un vuelco.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Como no has respondido a mis llamadas en los últimos días pensé que tal vez algo te había sucedido.

—¿Y no pensaste que tal vez era porque no te quería ver?

—Era una probabilidad, pero la verdad preferí pensar lo primero.

—No debiste dejarlo entrar.—dijo cerrando la puerta de un golpe y dirigiéndose a Michiru.

—No sabía que estuvieran enojados, lo siento.

—No te desquites con ella Hino, ha sido mi culpa.

—Por supuesto que es tu culpa, eres un atrevido que cree que todas las puertas se le deben abrir con una simple muestra de tu simpatía.

—¿Crees que soy simpático?

—No me cambies el tema Rossi y dime a qué diablos has venido.

Rei se sentó en la silla enfrente del rubio, mientras Michiru les traía unas bebidas para luego retirarse a su habitación y darles el espacio para hablar.

—Primero quisiera disculparme.—dijo el rubio luego de darle un sorbo a su bebida—La nota que te dejé aquella noche estuvo completamente fuera de lugar, yo no debí hacerlo.

—Para mí ha sido algo sin importancia.—mintió.

—Ya veo.—Jadeite se quedó un momento en silencio analizando su siguiente movimiento antes de proseguir—Me has quitado un peso de encima, creí que había sido poco delicado, por suerte no eres de ese tipo de mujeres.

—No,—respondió la pelinegra tratando de controlar la furia que estaba sintiendo en ese momento—soy una mujer muy práctica, tuvimos sexo y estuvo bien, pero sólo ha sido eso.

A pesar de responderle al mismo nivel, para Jadeite esa conversación le revolvía el estómago, ¿dónde había quedado la chica frágil que él había rescatado una vez hacía muchos años? Aquella mujer que tenía al frente sólo se le parecía en el exterior ya que su alma no brillaba como la de ella. Por un momento pensó en decirle la verdad, decirle que ya se conocían; quizás aquella confesión hiciera alguna diferencia en su trato.

—Rei yo quisiera decirte algo.—por un pequeño instante sus ojos se cruzaron—Hemos conseguido más información acerca de Rubeus y el caso de Seiya Chiba, creo que tal vez estemos muy cerca de atrapar al verdadero autor del crimen.

Definitivamente no era eso lo que le habría querido decir en ese momento, pero cuando sus miradas se habían cruzado lo único que Jadeite vio en su mirada era rechazo e indiferencia. Quizás era el momento para olvidarse de aquella mujer y continuar adelante con su vida, aunque los recuerdos de la única noche compartida harían de aquello una verdadera agonía.

—Si quieres seguir trabajando en el caso conmigo serás bienvenida,—continuó—pero si quisieras dejarlo no hay problema.

Eso la tomó por sorpresa, después de que había insistido tanto en que ella trabajara con él había prescindido de ella tan fácilmente, debería estar feliz con eso pero no lo estaba.

—Aún necesito saber quién está detrás de mi amiga, temo que algo le suceda.

—Como te dije, si quieres seguir colaborando no tenemos problema.

Jadeite se puso en pie y extendiendo la mano se despidió de Rei, saliendo de su apartamento y esperaba ser lo suficientemente fuerte para salir también de su vida, aunque con ella cerca no sabía si podría resistirse.

* * *

Oh por Dios esa Rei no tiene remedio verdad?

Siento no estar contestando todos sus reviews como debería, he estado con miles de cosas en el trabajo que no he tenido el tiempo pero espero poder hacerlo pronto y les agradezco que se tomen el tiempo de leer mis historias.

Recuerden que pueden encontrarme en FB como Yeni Reid W. y también en el fanfiction Press donde estoy publicando una historia original. Nos leemos pronto.


	6. Situaciones inesperadas

El fin de semana había sido horrible. Primero la visita de Jadeite la había dejado un sabor dulce y al mismo tiempo amargo, el rubio le había dicho que podía dejar de colaborarle y eso fue casi una despedida; o así le había parecido cuando vio el dolor en su mirada lo cual la había confundido. Y para rematar recibió una llamada de su padre pidiéndole que regresara a Japón, cosa que no estaba dispuesta a hacer, no quería reencontrarse con Kaido y que éste le restregara en la cara a su esposa Reika, simplemente no lo soportaría.

Los lunes eran los días más ajetreados en su oficina y al menos tenía eso para distraerla y dejar de pensar en todos los problemas que tenía encima. Se propuso pasar por el departamento de policía en la tarde y ver que tal avanzaba el caso, le preocupaba la seguridad de su amiga a pesar de que había hablado con ella y todo estaba en aparente calma. Serena le había confesado todo a Darien y aunque al principio éste último no lo tomó a bien, luego las cosas entre ellos se arreglaron.

A Rei le causaba una gran alegría que su amiga por fin fuera a ser feliz con el hombre del que se había enamorado siendo aún muy joven, pero también no dejaba de sentir cierta envidia de ella ya que sabía que no todos los cuentos de hadas se cumplían. A diferencia de Darien, Kaido nunca la había amado realmente ni había sacrificado su amor por ayudar a alguien; él la usó de la forma más ruin y eso había acabado por completo con ella. Ya no quedaba nada más que darle a nadie.

Por eso no podía aceptar a Jadeite, más allá de su desconfianza, de su miedo a ser herida nuevamente, estaba el hecho de que ella ya no tenía nada más que dar, se lo había entregado todo a Kaido, su corazón, su vida, su alma… todo; no había nada más de Rei Hino que brindar a nadie, nada más que su cuerpo el cual no era más que un cascarón vacío y oscuro. No. Jadeite merecía más que eso, merecía una mujer completa, no el despojo que era ella.

—Rei—la llamó la secretaria—Rei.

—Disculpa Camile, no te había escuchado.

—Me di cuenta.—sonrió la castaña—Tienes una visita.

—¿Quién es?—preguntó con extrañez ya que no esperaba a nadie.

—Hola Rei,—dijo el hombre—espero que no te moleste que haya entrado de una vez pero sabes que mi tiempo es oro.

—Camile, déjanos solos y no me pases llamadas por favor.

.

.

.

Se había pasado todo el fin de semana y la mañana del lunes pensando en ella, reviviendo las imágenes de la noche que pasaron juntos, escuchando en su cabeza los gemidos excitantes que salían de aquellos dulces labios de los que querían beberse la vida entera. Su decisión de dejarla a un lado estaba cada vez más débil, a pesar de que las probabilidades de que saliera dañado de todo eso eran altas.

—Jadeite, quisiera que vieras esto.—le dijo Zambuto sacándolo de sus cavilaciones—Es la investigación que hicimos de la tal Neherenia.

Jadeite tomó los papeles que le ofrecía Andrea, revisando con detalle cada una de las hojas que conformaban aquel compendio.

—Vaya historial.

—Esa mujer es una fichita y de las peligrosas. Ha trabajado para los Blackmoon desde hace mucho años, incluso el mismo Rubeus fue quien le presentó a Seiya Chiba, supongo que con el objetivo de tenerlo controlado, pero el plan no les resultó ya que ella se alió con Chiba para estafar a Diamante.

—Además concuerda con la descripción que sin querer el idiota ese nos dio de la mujer que estuvo con Seiya antes de que llegara su esposa.

—Eso es algo que me tiene confuso Rossi, ¿por qué habría soltado Rubeus aquella información si sabía que lo investigaríamos?

—No lo sé, quizás habló de más sin querer, no creo que haya sido adrede.

—Quizás, pero no debemos confiarnos.

—En eso tienes razón Zambuto.

Jadeite guardó en el cajón de su escritorio los documentos que Zambuto le había dado.—¿Te quedarás con ellos?

—Sí, quisiera analizarlos más tarde. ¿No tenemos más informes del caso de Lombardi?

—Por el momento no, en cuanto tenga algo te lo informo.

—Bien. Voy a salir el resto de la tarde, debo llevar a mi madre al médico a un chequeo de rutina.

Se despidió de su compañero y salió hacia su casa, una hermosa y pequeña villa siciliana que había adquirido al ser ascendido a detective. Aparcó el auto en la entrada y al abrir se encontró con la mirada tierna de su madre. La abrazó con cariño, lo necesitaba y ella se dio cuenta.

—Hace días que te siento distante,—dijo acariciando sus rubios cabellos—sólo quiero que sepas que puedes hablar conmigo.

—No quiero preocuparte con mis problemas.

—Soy tu madre cariño, es mi deber preocuparme por ti.

—Son cosas de trabaja mamá, nada que tú puedas resolver.

—¿Acaso crees que soy tonta?—dijo Luna separándolo de su abrazo y dándole una mirada de reprimenda—Que no se te olvide que fui yo quien te trajo al mundo y no al revés, te conozco desde que te cagabas encima así que no quieras verme la cara.

—Mamá yo no…

—No me mientas Jadeite, sé muy bien que tu preocupación no tiene nada que ver con tu trabajo, es por esa chica, la tal Rei.

—¿De dónde sacas eso?—preguntó el rubio asustado.

—Pude sentir la tensión que había entre ustedes en el aeropuerto.

—Creo que te estás confundiendo mamá, entre la señorita Hino y yo no existe tal cosa.

—Yo no nací siendo vieja jovencito, sé muy bien cuando hay atracción sexual entre dos personas.—Jadeite ya estaba más que ruborizado, jamás había tenido este tipo de conversaciones con su madre—No me mires así, que yo también fui joven.

—¿Podríamos cambiar de tema y salir hacia el consultorio?

Luna suspiró.—Por ahora lo haremos, pero cuando volvemos a casa hablaremos largo y tendido; quiero que me digas si esa chica se ha atrevido a despreciarte y te ha roto el corazón.

.

.

.

Después de la inesperada visita de su padre a Rei no le quedaron fuerzas para nada más. Le pareció toda una desfachatez de su parte haberse presentado de esa manera en su despacho y más aun que le dijera que podía haber tenido su propio bufete si tan sólo hubiese seguido a su lado, como si el abandono al cual la tuvo sometida durante su niñez se podía llamar estar a su lado.

Lo peor de todo era que se creía con la autoridad moral de reclamarle que se hubiera ido de la forma en que lo hizo, sin decirle nada ni avisarle de su paradero. Según su padre había invertido recursos valiosos tratando de ubicarla, hasta que por fin había dado con ella al verla en las noticias siendo la abogada de defensa de uno de los casos más comentados de la época.

En ese momento Rei lo entendió, la publicidad era todo lo que buscaba, era el padre de una abogada exitosa, que había ayudado a poner en libertad a una mujer que no tenía chance de serlo y había demostrado su absoluta inocencia en un caso tan sólido como el que tenía la fiscalía y todo eso definitivamente sería una buena imagen para él, quien hacía poco se convirtió en el embajador japonés para Italia.

Cuando él había tocado el tema se enfureció. No permitiría que nadie más la volviera a utilizar en su vida, así que lo corrió a gritos de su oficina. Obviamente él salió hecho una furia, pero poco le importaba eso a ella. Luego, cuando quedó sola, comenzó a plantearse si era posible que Kaido estuviese con él en Italia, pero sacudió de su mente aquel pensamiento. Kaido había hecho su vida con aquella chica y seguramente ya había hecho carrera y dejado de ser la sombra de su padre.

Se había marchado hacía unos minutos de la oficina pues no se sentía en condiciones de seguir en su trabajo. Por suerte tenía una jefa bastante comprensiva y no le había puesto peros para dejarla salir temprano. Rei conducía por las calles sin un rumbo fijo, tratando de despejar su mente de todo lo que le estaba agobiando. Sin quererlo había tomado la ruta que conducía al departamento de policía y estacionaba el coche en el parqueo.

—Buen día señorita,—le dijo a la mujer policía del mostrador—necesito hablar con el detective Rossi.

—Señorita Hino.—escuchó una voz que la llamaba a sus espaldas.

—Es usted detective Zambuto.—dijo con un leve tono de decepción en su voz que el detective no pasó por alto.

—Rossi no está en este momento, pero si gusta me acompaña a su oficina.

—La verdad es que no debí haber venido, tal vez lo mejor sea que me vaya y usted le informe que yo estuve por aquí.

—Insisto señorita, hay algo que quisiera mostrarle.

Rei asintió y siguió al detective hasta la oficina que compartía con Jadeite. Andrea se acercó hasta el escritorio y sacó del cajón el expediente que le había entregado esa mañana al rubio.

—Es información de Neherenia, Jadeite la mandó a investigar por recomendación suya.

Esa declaración la dejó sorprendida, no esperaba que Jadeite hiciese algo que ella había sugerido y comenzó a pensar si acaso lo estaría juzgando igual que Kaido por error.

—Tenemos fuertes sospechas de que ella es la verdadera asesina de Seiya Chiba.—continuó hablando Zambuto mientras Rei inspeccionaba los documentos—Rossi quiere investigar más a fondo, pero la probabilidad es muy buena.

—De ser así ella podría ser quien esté detrás de la llamada que recibió Serena.

—Seguro que así es.

Siguió revisando los papeles y luego le pidió una copia del expediente. Al principio Zambuto se mostró reacio a hacerlo, eran papeles importantes y confidenciales, pero al final Rei lo convenció diciéndole que ella estaba colaborando con la policía por solicitud del mismo Jadeite.

—Espero no tener problemas por esto.—dijo el hombre encogiéndose de hombros cuando acompañó a Rei afuera.

—No se preocupe Zambuto, si Rossi le hace problema me avisa.

Rei le guiñó el ojo y salió hacia su casa a revisar aquella documentación con más calma.

Casi al caer la tarde regresó a su apartamento. Michiru aún no regresaba del trabajo, así que se sirvió una copa de vino y empezó a ojear las páginas que contaban la vida y milagros de la mujer que había sido la amante de Seiya.

Como ya lo sospechaba Rei, la mujer tenía un amplio historial delictivo, que iban desde robos, estafas y otros delitos menores, hasta su vinculación con la mafia a través del clan Blackmoon. Pero lo que más llamó su atención era que desde la muerte de Seiya su paradero era desconocido y no se le había vuelto a ver en Italia.

—¿Qué haces tan temprano en casa?—preguntó Michiru que había entrado sin que Rei se diera cuenta—¿Sucedió algo en la oficina?

—Hola Michiru, no te oí llegar.—dijo saludándola con un beso en la mejilla—En realidad sí, mi padre fue a verme.

—¿Tu padre?—preguntó Michiru desde su habitación—Creí que vivía en Japón.

—Lo nombraron embajador del país en Italia y quería hacerle una visita a su hijita adorada, la que ganó el tan sonado caso del ángel asesino.

—Ahora lo entiendo, quiere que lo ayudes con su imagen, ¡pero qué descaro!

—Ya te imaginarás cómo me sentí, lo corrí de la oficina y espero que no vuelva por allá.

—Cuanto lo siento Rei.—Michiru se acercó a abrazarla—Quisiera poder ayudarte, protegerte de todas las cosas negativas que te rodean.

Poco a poco la escultural mujer comenzó a acariciarle los cabellos, apretándola más a su cuerpo. Entonces, sin que Rei lo esperara, se separó un poco de ella y mirándola profundamente a los ojos lentamente acercó su rostro al de ella y la besó. Rei abrió los ojos ampliamente, entre sorprendida y asustada, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

Michiru al sentir que la pelinegra no reaccionaba ni respondía a su beso se separó de ella.—Lo siento Rei,—dijo apenada—no pude evitarlo.

—No… no sé qué decirte.—un silencio se hizo en la sala hasta que Rei lo rompió—¿Desde cuándo…sientes esto por mí?

—Desde hace mucho tiempo, para serte sincera desde el primer día en que me presenté en tu oficina.

—Yo no sabía que te sentías de esa manera Michiru, de haberlo sabido…

—¿No habrías permitido que me quedara contigo? Lo sé—dijo bajando la cabeza—no creas que ha sido fácil contenerme, eres una mujer muy bella y estos sentimientos son nuevos para mí, me abruman.

—Michiru, eres mi amiga y te quiero pero no de la misma manera en que tú lo haces.

—Entiendo Rei y te pido disculpas por haberte puesto en esta posición, hoy mismo me iré de tu apartamento.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo y yo no quiero que te vayas, pero si tú lo prefieres de esa manera respetaré tu decisión.

No dijo nada, sólo entró en su habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Rei se quedó mirando, aún no salía del asombro que le provocaba la confesión de su amiga. No quería perderla, pero sabía lo que era estar al lado de alguien con la esperanza de que te ame y era muy doloroso, si Michiru se iba ella lo tendría que comprender.

Cuando despertó al día siguiente Michiru ya había salido a trabajar. Esperaba que se aclararan las cosas pronto entre ellas, pero le daría el espacio necesario para que ella misma fuera quien le hablase nuevamente del tema. Ese día antes de ir a su oficina pasó al departamento de policía, esta vez sí se pudo reunir con Jadeite.

Una vez más habían interrogado al pelirrojo y éste había negado conocer a la pelinegra y aunque esto ya no era impedimento para la libertad de Serena, el caso continuaba abierto para dar con el verdadero asesino de Seiya. Cuando salieron del interrogatorio Zambuto los interceptó.

—Llegó esto para ti.—le dijo tendiéndole un sobre de manila.

Jadeite lo recibió y se fue con Rei a su oficina. Para estas alturas él confiaba plenamente en Rei, aunque no se podía decir lo mismo de ella, Rei no confiaba en ningún hombre. Jadeite abrió el sobre y cuando vio lo que había allí se sorprendió, luego se lo mostró a Rei.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Es información con respecto al detective Lorenzi y tiene que ver con el caso de Seiya.

Rei tomó los papeles que le ofreció Jadeite y comenzó a leer. Todo era tan sórdido, tan sorprendente que Rei no podía ni siquiera levantar la vista de aquellos documentos. Cuando hubo terminado se desplomó en el asiento frente al detective, con la mirada perdida y el rostro confuso.

—¿Qué rayos es esto?

—Parte de lo que ya sabíamos, el fiscal y Lorenzi están involucrados en la muerte de Seiya y ayudaron a incriminar a Serena.

—No me refiero a eso, sino a esto.—dijo mostrándole uno de los documentos.

—Esto... esto no puede ser.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que significa si es verdad?

—Significa que Serena y su hija corren un grave peligro.

—Debemos hacer algo Jadeite.

Era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre a pesar de haber compartido una noche apasionada y eso hizo que su corazón latiera a mil por hora. Pero ese no era el momento para que él se derritiera por ella, de ser verdad lo que decían esos papeles tenían que actuar rápido antes de que le hicieran daño a Serena o a su hija.

—Cálmate Rei, necesitamos mantener la calma. Primero debemos investigar esto bien, no podemos precipitarnos.

—Tienes razón pero Serena es mi amiga y no quiero que...

Rei trataba de contener las lágrimas en sus ojos pero era una situación difícil, la vida de Serena podría estar en peligro. Jadeite se levantó de su silla y se acercó a donde Rei estaba de pie a punto del llanto y la abrazó.

—Tranquila, no permitiré que les suceda nada.

Dulce agonía. Eso es lo que era aquello, una dulce agonía. Tener la tibieza del cuerpo masculino tan cerca, evocaba en ella sensaciones que no quería recordar. Los cálidos y apasionados besos en todo su cuerpo, sus expertos dedos despertando cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas, sus jadeos desesperados cuando se vertió sobre ella; eran todos recuerdos vívidos que le llegaron de golpe con solo aquel tacto.

Era difícil negarse a sí misma lo que estaba sintiendo, intentar ocultar las evidencias de lo que él despertaba. No podía engañarse a sí misma y a su corazón pero, ¿cómo arrancar de sí los temores que la habían acompañado por años? ¿Cómo borrar de ella el miedo de entregar su corazón otra vez?

—Debo irme.—musitó liberándose.

—Revisaré minuciosamente el expediente,—respondió el rubio volviendo a su asiento—si logro descubrir algo que confirme nuestras sospechas te llamo inmediatamente.

—Te lo agradecería.

Comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta que le llevaría no sólo fuera de aquella oficina sino cerca de la seguridad de no estar en la presencia de aquel hombre que le debilitaba las defensas.

—Jadeite—dijo volteándose.

—Dime.

—Estaré esperando tu llamada.

¿Aquello era una promesa hacia él o hacia el caso? Jadeite no lo sabía, pero quiso creer que aquello era para él. De pronto tuvo una alocada idea, tal vez no debería usar su influencia para presionar las cosas pero en la guerra y en el amor todo se valía. Pero no debía olvidarse de sus deberes, había vidas en peligro; aunque podía matar dos pájaros de un sólo tiro.

* * *

Hola amigos,

Quisiera agradecer el tiempo que se han tomado para seguir mis historias, estos días he tenido mucho enrollo con el trabajo y los estudios, además estuve un poco enferma y no pude actualizar ni responder reviews.

Pero ahora a lo que vinimos... Parece que Jadeite se está dando por vencido con Rei, espero que no; además Michiru tirandole el rollo a Rei? Vaya que si provoca esta pelinegra, ojalá y eso no dañe su amistad.

Ya saben como siempre me pueden encontrar en FB como Yeni Reid W, también en con el mismo nombre ahí publico otra historia. Nos leemos pronto.


	7. Reencuentro

Todo había ocurrido tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de pensar demasiado en lo que tendría que hacer. Primero debía pedir en la oficina un permiso para ausentar, pero suponía que eso no sería un problema, desde que trabajaba allí nunca había tenido vacaciones así que contaba con un largo período acumulado. Lo que sí le preocupaba eran dos cosas; tener que irse en un momento en el que su relación con Michiru no estaba en los mejores términos y encima de eso, tener que pasar mayor tiempo con su rubio tormento.

Claro, en ese momento no había nada más importante que la seguridad de Serena. Habían descubierto una verdad tan sórdida que era imposible habérsela imaginado alguna vez. La investigación que llevaba Jadeite con el departamento de Asuntos Internos, había arrojado una escalofriante historia acerca del detective que estaba involucrado con la mafia, el teniente Lombardi.

Años atrás, cuando Seiya se había involucrado con la mafia, su ambición desmedida lo llevó a robarle al clan Blackmoon. No entregaba todo el dinero que hacía, ya no le bastaba con la parte que le tocaba, él quería más. Estafó a Rubeus, depositó el dinero en cuentas ficticias en las Bahamas.

Los Blackmoon se habían enterado de todo y le habían reclamado a su contacto, Rubeus, quien se sintió presionado. Zafiro, uno de los altos jefes de la organización lo amenazó con tirarlo al río con cemento en sus zapatos si no conseguía de vuelta todo lo que Seiya había robado.

Aquellos documentos que habían incautado de la casa de Lombardi detallaban paso a paso el macabro plan del cual formó parte junto con Seiya y Neherenia; el pelinegro fingiría su muerte. El detective tomó el dinero que le ofreció Seiya y con él pagó al médico forense para firmar el acta de defunción, además de que consiguió un cadáver sin reclamar para incinerarlo en lugar del hombre y ayudó a armar todo el teatro en casa de Seiya.

La noche en que todo sucedió, Lombardi esperaba la señal de Seiya a unos cuantos kilómetros de la casa, con una ambulancia y paramédicos falsos. A la hora pactada, Neherenia le llamó y le indicó que ya Serena estaba en la casa con el supuesto herido. La policía llegó justo en el momento en que ella tenía la pistola en sus manos. Recogieron al supuesto herido y lo enviaron en la ambulancia al hospital, donde murió al llegar según informaron luego los supuestos médicos; mientras que su amiga era enviada a la cárcel.

Lo que más preocupaba a Rei era que en otro de los informes se indicaba que la pelinegra había salido del país con destino a Japón, acompañada por un supuesto hermano. Las grabaciones del aeropuerto no dejaban duda de que se trataba se Seiya, pero incluso antes de verlas Rei sabía que su amiga corría peligro. Jadeite se puso de inmediato en contacto con la policía de Minato, pero todos coincidieron que lo mejor era que esperaran a llegar a Tokio para hablar con ella y que Rei fuese quien se lo contara.

Estaba en su cuarto alistando la maleta cuando Michiru entró a la casa.

—¿Te vas?—preguntó.

—Sí, voy a Tokio.

—¿Es por lo de ayer?

—No Michiru, no tiene nada que ver con eso, es por Serena está en peligro y debo ir con ella.

—¿Vas con Jadeite?

Rei podía percibir el dolor en aquella pregunta, dejó la maleta a un lado y se acercó a Michiru, tomando sus manos entre las de ella.

—Quisiera que tuviéramos tiempo de hablar y aclarar las cosas, pero la vida de Serena peligra y debo ir a su lado.

—Discúlpame Rei, sé que no debo pero es difícil para mí sentir lo que siento.

—No tengo nada que disculparte.—se quedó en silencio unos instantes y luego continuó—Creo que este tiempo será bueno para ambas, especialmente para ti. Michiru, eres una mujer muy especial y muy hermosa; me siento halagada de que te fijaras en mí pero yo no puedo corresponderte y créeme, no es por Jadeite, es por mí.

—Tienes razón,—dijo luego de unos momentos en silencio—este tiempo será bueno para ambas.

Michiru la abrazó, algunas lágrimas se le escaparon mojando el cabello de Rei, pero a ella no le preocupó.

—Bueno, ahora debo seguir con esto, Jadeite no tarda en llegar por mí.

Se separaron y Michiru salió del cuarto dejándola sola. Mientras preparaba sus cosas Rei no podía dejar de pensar en que este viaje implicaría la posibilidad de volver a ver a Kaido, y eso era otra de las cosas que más temía.

.

.

.

Llegaron a Tokio prácticamente al amanecer. El vuelo habría resultado tranquilo si no estuviera preocupada por lo que tenía que hablar con Serena, además del nervio que le producía tanta cercanía con Jadeite. Rei había esperado que Andrea los acompañara, pero para su sorpresa el único designado para el caso en Tokio había sido el rubio.

Apenas bajaron del avión se acercaron al mostrador de uno de las compañías de rentas de automóviles para rentar uno. Jadeite le había dicho que al no saber el poder o influencias que tenía Seiya en el lugar, lo mejor era que se hicieran pasar por turistas extranjeros. Rentaron un Toyota Land Cruiser Prado rojo, cosa que a la pelinegra le pareció excesivo, pero el rubio le dijo que debían seguir el plan.

—Primero nos instalaremos en el hotel y luego llamaremos a Kunzite Shitenno, él es nuestro contacto con la policía de Minato.

—¿Y cuándo podré hablar con Serena?

—Apenas nos reunamos con Shitenno, la llamarás y la citarás en un sitio público que te diremos y desde donde vigilaremos todo movimiento, no sabemos aún con qué nos enfrentamos ni qué esperar de Chiba, no quiero que te expongas demasiado.

Aquello sonaba protector, no podía negar que le gustaba más sin embargo—No necesito que me protejas Rossi, yo sé cuidarme sola.

—Escúchame muy bien,—dijo Jadeite tomándola del brazo—hasta ahora he soportado tu impertinencia y arrogancia, pero ahora tendrás que obedecer cada cosa que te diga. Tú vida y la de tu amiga están en peligro y aunque has sido un dolor en el trasero desde que te conozco, no podría soportar que algo te sucediera.

Jadeite soltó su brazo. La gente que pasaba por el lugar los miraba y él no quería llamar la atención. A pesar de saber que él tenía razón y que ella se sentía temerosa con todo ese asunto, Rei no daría su brazo a torcer nunca. Llegados al vehículo alquilado, se subió al lado del pasajero y como siempre, su altivez y arrogancia se desbordaba por cada fibra de su piel.

El trayecto del aeropuerto al hotel le resultó una tortura. Rei apenas y había musitado alguna que otra palabra y ya el rubio se estaba preparando mentalmente para la siguiente rabieta que haría la pelinegra cuando se enterara de lo que él había hecho.

—Bienvenidos señores Del Piero.—les dijo sonriente la chica de la recepción.

—¿Del Piero?—murmuró Rei para que la chica no los escuchara.

—Tú solo sígueme en todo.—le respondió el rubio en el mismo tono—Muchas gracias señorita.

—Su habitación se encuentra lista, esperamos que su luna de miel sea todo lo que esperan.

—Gracias.

Mientras Jadeite tomaba la única llave que le mujer le había tendido, Rei se preguntaba si era cierto lo que había escuchado. ¿Habitación? ¿Luna de miel? ¿Sería posible que Jadeite le hiciera eso? Habían ingresado al ascensor. Apenas se cerraron las puertas Rei se volvió al rubio y lo increpó.

—Me quieres explicar, ¿a qué se refería ella con luna de miel?

Jadeite guardó silencio y no le respondió. Llegaron a la habitación que indicaba la llave y pasando la tarjeta por el lector la puerta se abrió. El hombre entró con calma en la habitación, mientras Rei aún estaba en la puerta observándolo todo. Era una habitación enorme y lujosa, con un amplio ventanal que seguramente tenía una vista maravillosa. El centro estaba engalanado con una cama King size, la cual tenía rosas rojas en forma de un corazón sobre ella y al lado una botella de champán.

—¿Te quedarás ahí todo el día?

Rei reaccionó en ese momento. Miró a Jadeite con furia.—¡Ni sueñes que voy a dormir aquí contigo!

El rubio se acercó a ella a pasos agigantados, tomó su maleta y la agarró del brazo, metiéndola dentro de la habitación para luego cerrar la puerta.

—¿Qué parte de que tenemos que ser precavidos y fingir no entiendes?

—Precisamente la parte en la que se supone que debo dormir contigo.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo deseo hacerlo?

Estaban a escasos centímetros el uno del otro, la tensión sexual se podía sentir claramente como el solen un día de verano. Quería besarla, tomarla entre sus brazos y hacerla temblar con sus caricias, pero su corazón no resistiría un rechazo más de tu parte; porque aunque él le fuera indiferente a ella para Jadeite Rei lo era todo. La amaba, se había dado cuenta luego de sentirla temblar nuevamente en sus brazos cuando descubrieron el engaño de Seiya. La había visto tan vulnerable, tanto como cuando la conoció.

—Dormiré en el sillón, tú puedes dormir en la cama.—dijo el rubio, dándose vuelta, conteniendo sin saber cómo el deseo que sentía por ella.

Una vez que se instalaron llamaron a Kunzite, quien no tardó en llegar al hotel. Se encontraron en el restaurante del lugar y Kunzite se encargó de ponerlos al tanto de lo que había averiguado. Aún no era suficiente para dar una voz de alerta, así que decidieron no alarmar a la familia Chiba aún, mientras lograban ubicar a Seiya.

.

.

.

Durante los días que sucedieron a ese primer encuentro con Kunzite, Rei y Jadeite casi no estuvieron a solas. Los únicos momentos en que coincidían era por las noches, cuando él regresaba del departamento de policía y ella de estar dando vueltas por todo Tokio como una simple turista. Por recomendación de Kunzite no se había puesto en contacto con Serena, así que normalmente salía acompañada de Jadeite, fingiendo ser una pareja enamorada y luego se separaban, él iba a la policía y ella de paseo.

—¿Por qué no puedo colaborar contigo en la policía? Sería más útil que dando paseos.—le preguntó Rei esa noche que había sido de las pocas en que coincidían.

—Es preferible que no te involucres, además aquí el que manda es Kunzite y él quiere que te mantengas al margen.

—¿Y cuándo podré hablar con Serena?

—Muy pronto.—percibiendo su nerviosismo se acercó a ella, poniendo las manos sobre sus hombros—Sé que estás preocupada, pero no dudes que hacemos todo lo posible por dar con Seiya e impedir que dañe a tu amiga.

Ese contacto y sus palabras, suaves y prometedoras, habían hecho que sus defensas cayeran. Llevaba tiempo tratando de negarse a sí mismo, convenciéndose que aquel hombre no significaba nada para ella; pero no podía acallar por más tiempo lo que sentía, su cuerpo le pedía sentir el calor de Jadeite. Movida por un magnetismo que no podía resistir, se acercó al rubio, se puso en puntillas y lo besó.

Jadeite no reaccionó hasta que sintió la lengua de Rei acariciando sus labios, entonces los abrió. El beso fue suave y dulce al principio, pero luego comenzó a tornarse más profundo, más pasional, más embriagador. Sus manos dejaron la piel de sus hombros para palpar las delicadas curvas de sus senos, que ya se encontraban endurecidos. Con cada roce Rei se sentía más débil y vulnerable, pero en ese momento no podía pensar en nada, sólo quería sentirlo dentro de ella.

Con pasos torpes se acercaron a la cama, quitándose la ropa en el camino, hasta que llegaron al borde de ella y se dejaron caer. Rei gimió cuando sintió su lengua experta succionando su hinchado y necesitado clítoris, mientras que sus dedos exploraban el resto de su sexo. No tardó en alcanzar un primer orgasmo. Luego sintió el peso del cuerpo del rubio, que con su rodilla le abría las piernas, colocándose en medio de ellas.

Jadeite se levantó un poco para observarla. Su rostro reflejaba la pasión pura y mientras se hundía en su interior sabía que no había punto de retorno para él, se encontraba perdido en ella, en ese amor que era tan dulce y al mismo tiempo tan amargo. Pero aunque fuera por esa noche, por ese momento, ella era suya y no importaba nada más.

Entonces sintió como Rei apretaba las paredes internas de su sexo, buscando llegar al clímax; y apuró sus movimientos que pasaron de lentos a más cortos y salvajes. No tardaron mucho en llegar a la cima juntos, entre gemidos y jadeos. Su respiración agitada poco a poco se fue calmando y el rubio, saliéndose de su cuerpo, cayó a su lado.

Rei miraba al techo pensando en el momento que acababa de vivir. Jadeite yacía a su lado y por su respiración pausada sabía que estaba dormido. Se levantó sin hacer ruido y se puso un jeans y una sudadera, tomó la llave de encima del buró y salió del hotel.

Caminó sin rumbo durante algunos minutos. La luna llena reflejaba una hermosa luz sobre las calles de Minato. La pelinegra levantó la vista y se encontró con un letrero luminoso que anunciaba sake y comida a buen precio. Entró al lugar y pidió una botella de aquella bebida. Mientras ingería el sake no podía dejar de pensar en Jadeite y en aquella pasión que sentía por él.

Se había arrojado a sus brazos sin contemplaciones y sin detenerse a pensar en las consecuencias, no para ella, sino para él. Mientras el rubio la besaba se dio cuenta que lo que sentía por ella iba más allá del simple deseo físico, Jadeite la amaba. Rei sabía que él era un buen hombre, posiblemente nunca la traicionaría, pero ella no le podía dar lo que él merecía.

¿Por qué entonces se había entregado a él? Era la pregunta que rondaba su mente y que hasta el momento no podía contestar. Por eso había salido del hotel, no podía estar cerca de Jadeite ni un momento más y deseaba no estar cuando él despertara. Apuraba el tercer trago de sake cuando una voz llamó su atención.

—Pensé que era una alucinación pero en verdad eres tú Rei Hino.

—¿Ka…Kaido?

.

.

.

Las ganas de ir al baño lo habían despertado cuando se dio cuenta que Rei no estaba en la cama con él. Tampoco estaba en el baño ni en la pequeña salita que tenía la habitación, no respondía al celular y no dejó dicho donde iba. Jadeite comenzaba ya a preocuparse, la situación aún no involucraba a Rei pero no dejaba de plantearse si ella estaría en peligro. De repente la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

—¿Dónde estabas?

—Salí a dar una vuelta.

—Me preocupé cuando desperté y no te vi a mi lado.

—Pues ya no tienes que preocuparte, aquí estoy.

Jadeite la acercó a él y la abrazó, pero Rei no respondió al abrazo. Su delicioso aroma ya no estaba, olía a licor y a cigarrillo.

—¿Estuviste bebiendo?

—Ese no es tu problema.

Rei se soltó del abrazo y se dirigió hacia la cama sin quitarse la ropa que llevaba, no tardó mucho cuando se quedó dormida. Jadeite la miraba dormir y suspiró. Las cosas volvían a la normalidad y nuevamente Rei se encontraba a kilómetros de distancia de él, con aquella muralla que le impedía el paso. Tomó una almohada y una sábana y se acostó en el sillón en donde había dormido las últimas noches.

El ruido del cuarto de baño la despertó, pero lo peor era el dolor de cabeza que sentía y que incrementaba ese ruido. Sobre la mesa de la salita estaba el desayuno, huevos revueltos con jamón y tostadas francesas. Rei se incorporó y se sirvió una taza de café negro con algo de huevo y las tostadas, a pesar de lo sucedido la noche anterior había despertado con apetito.

—Buen día Hino.—dijo Jadeite saliendo del baño con sólo la toalla alrededor de su cintura—En unos minutos salimos hacia el departamento de policía, así que será mejor que te apresures.

Rei no le respondió, recordaba muy bien la noche anterior y sabía que Jadeite tenía motivos de sobra para estar de un humor de perros, por lo que era más conveniente callar. Se terminó el café y después tomó una ducha, la más rápida que se había dado en su vida. Una vez que estuvo lista salieron hacia la estación.

Al llegar Kunzite les informó que había localizado a Seiya y a Neherenia que estaba con él, cosa que no sorprendía. Por fin había llegado el momento de hablar con Serena del asunto, así que Rei fue la encargada de hacerlo. Luego de tres tonos, Serena contestó.

—Serena, ¿en dónde estás?

_—__Hola Rei, ¿qué pasa? Suenas algo preocupada._

—Serena hay algo que necesito decirte pero debe ser personal, ¿dónde podemos vernos?

_—__¿Rei, estás en Tokio y no me dijiste nada? No lo puedo creer que mala amiga eres._

—Serena, por favor, necesito hablarte de algo urgente, ¿dónde te puedo ver?

_—__Pues voy a llevar a la hija de Minako a su nuevo departamento y después estoy libre, ¿te parece si nos vemos para almorzar en la cafetería Moon?_

—Está bien.

_—__Nos vemos entonces Rei, hasta pronto._

—Serena.—dijo Rei antes de colgar—Por favor ten cuidado.

Siguiendo todas las instrucciones de Kunzite y de Jadeite, Rei se dirigió hacia el lugar en donde se vería con Serena. Mientras la esperaba tuvo bastante tiempo para pensar en lo sucedido la noche anterior no sólo con el rubio, sino también con Kaido.

_—__Dudé varios minutos, no sabía si eras tú pero sí, eres tú._

_—__Kaido, ¿qué… qué haces aquí?_

_—__¿Puedo sentarme?_

_No había esperado que ella respondiera cuando ya estaba a su lado en la mesa, sirviéndose un trago de la botella de sake._

_—__Creí que nunca te volvería ver.—le dijo luego de un sorbo._

_—__Y yo esperaba que así fuera._

_—__¿Aún estás molesta por lo sucedido con Reika?_

_—__Molesta no sería la palabra que yo emplearía pero sí aún quisiera permanecer alejada de ti._

_—__Vamos Rei, han pasado muchos años ya desde eso, no deberías guardar tanto rencores.—bebió otro trago—Por cierto, tu padre me dijo que estuvo contigo en Italia._

_—__Otro que tuvo el descaro de presentarse ante mí como si nada._

_Así estaba ella, frente a frente con el hombre que le había arrebatado todo sin dejarle nada para darle a Jadeite y él la miraba como si no hubiese sucedido nada, como si no hubiera tomado su corazón y destrozado en pequeñas partes._

_—__No sabes lo feliz que me hace verte aquí._

_—__A la que no le hará mucha gracia es a tu esposa si alguien se lo dice._

_—__Me separé de Reika hace tiempo, nunca logramos entendernos._

_—__No me sorprende, nadie puede llegar a comprenderte._

_—__Rei yo cometí un error al dejarte y créeme cuando te digo que lo pagué muy caro._

_—__Escuché que eres senador._

_—__Sí, es verdad, el padre de Reika me ayudó._

_—__Entonces no te ha ido muy mal._

_—__Quizás en eso no pero en lo personal mi vida ha sido un infierno. Con Reika nunca encontré el amor que tenía contigo, pasé mucho tiempo sufriendo sin saber en dónde estabas, sin poder hablarte y decirte cuánto me arrepiento._

_—__Es muy tarde para eso Kaido._

_—__No Rei, no es tarde, yo aún te amo y sé que tú me amas, lo puedo ver en tus ojos Rei._

_—__Te equivocas Kaido, yo por ti no siento nada._

_—__Por favor Rei, dame una oportunidad de demostrarte que estoy verdaderamente arrepentido, de volver a enamorarte._

Sus palabras habían quedado suspendidas en el aire durante varios minutos sin que a Rei le salieran las palabras para responderle.

—¿Desea algo más señorita?

—No.

La chica se retiró, sus palabras habían devuelto a Rei a la realidad del momento. Miró la hora en su móvil y notó que ya eran más del medio día y Serena aún no había llegado. Comenzó a temer que algo le sucediera cuando vio a Jadeite acercarse a pasos agigantados a su mesa.

—Vamos a la estación de policía.

El retraso de Serena podía deberse a muchas cosas, pero en las condiciones que se presentaban todos temían lo peor. Habían pasado seis horas desde que debía encontrarse con Rei, no contestaba en su casa ni en el móvil, todo parecía indicar que sus sospechas eran ciertas. Sólo les quedaba una cosa por hacer para descartar el secuestro.

_—__¿Dónde está Serena?—_gritó la voz al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Acaso no está contigo?

_—__¿Quién habla?_

—Mi nombre es Rei Hino, abogada y amiga de Serena, ella me dio este número.

_—__Señorita Hino, lamento no poder hablar con usted en este momento pero estoy en medio de una emergencia familiar y..._

—¿Hablo con Darien Chiba?

_—__Sí, pero como le digo ahora no la puedo atender..._

—Siento hablarte de forma tan precipitada pero quisiera saber si Serena está contigo, quedamos en vernos a la hora del almuerzo y nunca llegó a la cita.

_—__No puede ser posible_.—su voz sonaba afectada.

—Darien—dijo Rei temiendo que había llegado muy tarde—Yo necesitaba decirle a Serena que Seiya está vivo y no sólo eso, él se encuentra en Tokio, creo que está tras ella y que corre un grave peligro. Tenemos una sospecha de dónde puede estar, el detective Rossi de la policía italiana está en Tokio conmigo y sólo esperábamos que confirmaras que ella no estaba contigo para dar parte a las autoridades y salir a buscarla.

_—__Dame la dirección, yo iré con ustedes._

—Puede ser muy peligroso mejor te quedas allí y esperas noticias nuestras.

_—__Me importa una mierda que sea peligroso, Serena me necesita y no voy a dejarla, no esta vez._

—De acuerdo.

Rei le dio la dirección a Darien y luego colgó. Por la conversación que había tenido tanto Jadeite como Kunzite sabían que Serena estaba en peligro y se movilizaban a rescatarla.

—Quiero ir con ustedes.

—No Rei, esto es peligroso y no quiero que algo te suceda.

—Pero Serena es mi amiga.

—Lo sé y te garantizo que la protegeré con mi vida de ser necesario, pero tú debes quedarte aquí.

Sabía que Jadeite tenía razón, así que no le quedó más remedio que quedarse a esperar noticias.

* * *

Rei de nuevo cayó en los brazos de Jadeite pero de nuevo se alejó de él, y tras de eso se encuentra con Kaido, será que caerá en sus redes de nuevo?


	8. La traición

**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.**

* * *

Su corazón latía de forma acelerada mientras cruzaba el umbral de la puerta del restaurante. Él la estaba esperando hacía media hora, siempre era muy puntual en sus citas, más sin embargo a ella el miedo la había paralizado y no le permitió salir a su encuentro en la hora pactada. Miró a lo lejos la amplia sonrisa en el rostro del rubio cuando la vio llegar y si antes su corazón latía desbocado, ahora se había detenido por completo.

—Siento haberte hecho esperar.

—No te preocupes.—le respondió él mientras corría la silla para que ella tomara asiento—Me tomé la libertad de pedir el vino que tanto te gusta.

Estaba segura que su rostro reflejaba la sorpresa que le causaba aquel sencillo acto en el cual él le recordaba lo mucho que la conocía a ella y sus gustos. La pelinegra sonrió tímidamente mientras le llenaba la copa con el líquido.

—Por nosotros,—levantó la copa—por nuestro reencuentro.

Rei levantó la copa sin decir nada. Tenía miles de respuestas rondando en su mente en ese momento pero ninguna expresaba todo lo que ella quería decir. El sonido de las copas al tocarse llenó el incómodo silencio que se había hecho. Las miradas eran tensas, parecía que ninguno encontraba la manera de iniciar la conversación que había quedado inconclusa años atrás, cuando Kaido había decidido abandonarla para casarse con Reika.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó Rei rompiendo la tensión—Yo te amaba Kaido, hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por ti y tú en cambio me desechaste como a un trapo viejo o un mueble que ya no se usa.

—Sabía que harías esa pregunta pero nada me podría haber preparado para escucharla,—suspiró—esperaba que al menos pudiéramos comer antes de entrar en esos detalles.

—Lo siento pero no puedo hacer esto. No puedo estar frente a ti de esta manera sin querer conocer tus motivos, aunque a decir verdad no creo que haya alguna razón para lo que me hiciste.

—Tienes toda la razón de estar molesta y no sabes cuánto me he arrepentido de haber tomado esa decisión, me convertí en aquello de lo que precisamente habías sufrido durante tu infancia, me convertí en tu padre.

Eso era precisamente lo que más le dolía a ella. No era tanto su engaño, aunque aquello le había dolido hasta los huesos, pero el hecho de que él antepusiera su carrera política al amor que decía tenerle había superado el tener que verlo con otra mujer.

—Quisiera decirte que con el tiempo logré entender tus motivos pero no ha sido así. Te he odiado cada día de mi vida desde aquel día Kaido.

—Lo sé Rei y te comprendo, pero quisiera que me dieses la oportunidad de explicarte lo que sucedió.

Ese era el motivo por el que había encontrarse con Kaido. Si algo había aprendido de lo que recién vivido por su amiga Serena era precisamente a no darle la espalda al pasado y aquella explicación era parte del pasado que ella debía enfrentar. El silencio de la pelinegra le dio a entender a Kaido que podía seguir adelante con su explicación; dio un profundo suspiro y entonces habló.

—Había ido a hablar con tu padre acerca de mis sentimientos por ti sin decirle que ya teníamos una relación, no quería que de alguna manera el pensara que yo me había aprovechado de ti o de su confianza, así que omití eso y sólo le conté de lo mucho que te amaba. Pero tu padre ya tenía otros planes para mí y la brillante carrera en la que me veía como su sucesor.

_—__Mi querido Kaido, debes pensar mejor en tu futuro. Sé que mi hija es una joven hermosa, pero si quieres abrirte camino en esta carrera debes pensar en grande, volar más alto._

_—__No comprendo a qué se refiero señor Hino._

_—__Reika Nishimura es una joven hermosa y además es hija de un senador, si te casas con ella te ayudará a que tu carrera alcance los niveles que siempre has deseado._

_—__Pero señor, yo amo a su hija, ella es la mujer con la que deseo compartir mi vida._

_—__Puedes casarte con Reika, usarla para llegar hasta el senado y cuando lo hayas conseguido podrás volver con mi hija; ella es una muchacha muy simple y está acostumbrada al sacrificio de la vida política, lo entenderá._

_—__Es que yo no quiero separarme de Rei._

_—__Entonces tenla de amante mientras dure tu matrimonio con Reika, pero eso sí debes de ser muy discreto para que no arruine nuestros planes._

_—__No._

_—__¿No?—dijo el hombre en tono molesto—¿Acaso te vas a atrever a desafiarme Kaido? Sabes que puedo arruinar tu carrera, desecharte y buscar a otro que tenga más madera de político que tú. Tú eliges Kaido, o ella o tu carrera, pero no puedes tenerlos a ambos._

—Me necesitaba para llegar a la embajada de un país de primer mundo. Si me convertía en esposo de Reika su padre me ayudaría a llegar al senado y con esto tendría el apoyo necesario para llevar a cabo sus planes.

—Así que accediste.

—¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer Rei? Mi padre había invertido mucho en mí y en mi carrera en la política, no podía dejarlo todo botado por…

—Por estar conmigo.—terminó ella la frase.

—No, no podía dejarlo todo por mis propios sentimientos, además no estaría mucho tiempo con Reika y después podría volver contigo.

—¿Y en qué parte de su elaborado plan te detuviste a pensar en mí? ¿En serio creíste que yo estaría aún esperándote?

—Sé que fui un egoísta y ya te he dicho que me arrepiento profundamente por ello, pero yo he cambiado Rei, ya no soy aquel hombre, ahora soy diferente y te quiero a mi lado.

¿Sería verdad? ¿Habría él cambiado? Rei definitivamente sabía que ella sí lo había hecho y sin dudas Kaido era el hombre que ella había amado en el pasado, el que la conocía mejor que nadie y el que se había quedado con todo lo que ella era, pero ¿qué le sucedía con Jadeite? ¿Qué significaba él para ella?

.

.

.

Había tardado todo el día terminando el reporte final del caso de Seiya Chiba, el cual había acabado con la muerte ahora sí real de aquel hombre. Las cosas habían salido bastante bien, lograron rescatar sin problemas a todos los involucrados aunque la cómplice de Seiya, Neherenia, había logrado escapar.

Jadeite se despidió de Kunzite, agradeciéndole toda la ayuda en el caso y dejando en sus manos el reunir las pruebas para ayudar a la actual esposa del hermano de Seiya, Minako Chiba, quien había sido la que disparó al pelinegro, matándolo en el instante.

Mientras conducía hacia el hotel que compartía con la pelinegra que era la causante de todos sus desvelos, Jadeite no dejaba de pensar precisamente en ella y en la forma como su cuerpo reaccionaba con sus caricias, estaba seguro de que nadie podía hacerlo sentir de esa manera y esperaba que a ella no hubiera quien la hiciera sentir de esa forma. Los recuerdos de la noche que habían compartido días antes se había unido con los de la primer noche juntos, haciendo que su miembro reaccionara. El sólo pensamiento de ella lo excitaba en gran manera y eso sólo podía ser porque además de pasión lo que sentía por ella era amor.

El valé parking tomó las llaves del Prado cuando se estacionó frente a la entrada del hotel. Esperaba que Rei no hubiese llegado todavía para así tener tiempo de preparar algo para ella, esa noche pensaba decirle que la amaba y que pasaría el resto de su vida reparando las heridas de su corazón roto, claro, si es que ella le daba la oportunidad. Al entrar la recepcionista lo saludó y él pidió la llave de la habitación.

—Su esposa se encuentra allí en este momento señor Del Piero.

Eso daba al traste con su idea de prepararle una sorpresa pero no así con los planes que tenía de decirle lo que sentía por ella. Subió por las escaleras ya que los ascensores se tardaban en llegar, por suerte su habitación estaba en el sexto piso.

Al subir los últimos escalones y doblar hacia el ala en la que estaba ubicado el cuarto, oyó el ruido de una puerta. Instintivamente se escondió tras una planta decorativa y observó detenidamente. Era la puerta de su habitación y de ella salía un hombre. Rei estaba con el albornoz puesto y salía a la puerta a despedirlo, mientras él se ajustaba la corbata. Entonces sintió como su corazón se partía en miles de pedazos cuando aquel hombre se acercó a ella y la besó en los labios.

Se separaron luego de algunos instantes y él comenzó a caminar hacia donde el rubio estaba. Salió de su escondite y pasó por su lado.

—Buenas tardes.—saludó el hombre y Jadeite le respondió el saludo.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de él lo reconoció. Era el hombre que peleaba con Rei bajo la lluvia y del cual él la había defendido. No, debía de haber un error, no podía ser que ella fuera capaz de hacerle esto.

Rei estaba tomando una ducha cuando escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Hacía algunos minutos que Kaido se había marchado y ella se aseguró de que no dejase alguna cosa que pudiera delatar su presencia en la habitación a parte del olor a sexo. Se apresuró a secar su cuerpo y colocarse una toalla sobre su cabello húmedo.

—Un momento.—dijo a la persona que con insistencia tocaba la puerta.

Al abrirla se encontró con los ojos de Jadeite que la miraban de forma diferente a la que normalmente lo hacía, podía ver ellos una mezcla de ira y decepción. Esa mirada le heló el corazón.

—¿Te sucede algo?—se atrevió a preguntar mientras el rubio entraba.

—¿Debería pasarme alguna cosa?

—Pues no lo sé, te noto diferente.

Jadeite se sentó en silencio en el sillón que estaba frente a la cama, observando las sábanas revueltas que delataban lo que él ya se temía. Rei lo había hecho, se había acostado con ese hombre en el mismo lugar en donde hacía unos días le suplicaba a él que la penetrara. El rubio no pudo evitar que su estómago se revolviera de asco y la ira ocupara en su corazón el lugar que hasta solo unos momentos ocupaba un gran e intenso amor.

—Años atrás conocí a una chica,—comenzó el rubio a relatar—era muy hermosa, nunca había visto a una mujer más hermosa en mi vida. Pero en ese momento ninguno de los dos estaba en la mejor disposición de empezar una relación, yo venía perdiendo a mi padre y ella salía de una relación que la había dejado devastada.

—¿Por qué me cuentas eso? —inquirió extrañada Rei.

—Déjame continuar.—dijo él haciendo que se callara—Cuando puse las cosas en orden con mi familia regresé a buscarla, pero ella se había marchado y yo no sabía cómo encontrarla. Después de eso me fui a Italia. Trabajé muy duro y me dediqué de lleno a ello y aunque conocí muchas otras mujeres con las cuales había tenido alguna relación, nunca pude sacar de mi mente el recuerdo de aquella frágil y hermosa chica que me había robado el corazón.

Jadeite guardó silencio por un momento, buscando las fuerzas para decir lo que debía decirle sin derramar lágrimas que no valían la pena por ella, ya no.

—El día que irrumpiste en mi oficina supe que había encontrado lo que años atrás perdí sin saberlo. Pero tú no eras aquella chica—suspiró—al menos ya no más. Estabas llena de ira y resentimiento, tenías temor de entregar tu corazón y salir lastimada nuevamente; y yo lo entendía Rei. Entendí que tuvieses desconfianza y temor. A pesar de eso quería luchar por ti, por tu amor; creía que valía la pena.

Rei no comprendía por qué Jadeite hablaba como si la conocía pero una cosa tenía claro, algo en él había cambiado—¿Valía? ¿Acaso ya no crees que lo valga?

—Después de lo que acabo de ver creo que no.—Rei abrió los ojos ampliamente—¿Qué hacía ese hombre aquí contigo Rei?

—Jadeite, no… no sé de lo que hablas.

—Por favor no me trates como a un idiota.

—Te aseguro que estás equivocado.

—Yo lo vi con mis propios ojos Rei, lo vi cuando salía del cuarto, lo vi como te tomaba entre sus brazos y te besaba y no te vi poner resistencia.

—Jadeite yo…

—¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de entregarte a él en el mismo lugar en donde tú y yo..? Por Dios, estoy tan asqueado.

Jadeite la había visto mientras se despedía de Kaido y había sacado las conclusiones. Rei lo miraba dándose cuenta que luchaba para contener las lágrimas y a pesar de sentirse morir por ser ella quien le causara aquel sufrimiento, no podía dejar de pensar que era mejor así. Ella pertenecía al lado de Kaido, aunque no sintió con él lo que sentía al hacer el amor con Jadeite, incluso ella misma se sentía asqueada por haberse acostado con él.

—No tienes ningún derecho a reclamarme Rossi, tú y yo no tenemos ningún tipo de relación.

—Tienes razón, no la tenemos. Pero a decir verdad no esperé que fueras de las que se acostara con cualquiera.

El sonido de su mano al chocar con el rostro del rubio resonó en toda la habitación.—No te permito que me hablas de esa manera, tú no sabes nada de mí, no sabes quién soy.

—¿Y cómo iba a saberlo si no me lo permitiste?

—No necesitabas conocerme, tuviste lo que quisiste, te di mi cuerpo, deberías darte por satisfecho con eso.

—No sé qué clase de hombre crees que soy Rei Hino, pero yo no soy como el hombre con el que te acabas de revolcar.

—¿Tú que sabes de Kaido?

—Sé que fue él quien te hizo la mujer que eres ahora, el que te destrozó la vida años atrás.

—¿Cómo... cómo es que lo sabes?

—Quizás no lo recuerdes, pero yo estuve ahí la noche que él te abandonó.

En ese momento la neblina que había estado sobre su mente y que no le permitía recordar con claridad aquella noche, desapareció. No se había dado cuenta de que tenía frente suyo al hombre que la había rescatado aquella vez. Era él, Jadeite.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Jadeite caminaba hacia la puerta. Rei no se había dado cuenta del momento en que había recogido sus cosas y abría la puerta con maleta en mano.

—¿Habría supuesto alguna diferencia?

—No lo sé. —dijo en un hilo de voz.

—Ese es el problema contigo Rei, que nunca sabes nada, ni siquiera sabes quién eres en realidad.

Rei vio con pesar cómo la mano del rubio se posaba en el pomo de la puerta. —¿Te vas?

— ¿Acaso no es obvio? O es que además de la vergüenza también perdiste la vista.

La puerta retumbó cuando el rubio la cerró, dejando atrás a una conmocionada Rei y con ella todo el amor que alguna vez le había tenido.

.

.

.

—¿Qué tú hiciste qué?

—Ves, por eso no te lo quería contar, sabía que te pondrías de esa manera.

—¿Y cómo esperabas que reaccione cuando me dices que te acostaste con el hombre que te destruyó la vida?

—Baja la voz.—dijo Rei—No quiero que toda la tienda se entere de mi intimidad.

Estaban en una exclusiva boutique en donde Serena había encargado su vestido de novia que ella misma había diseñado. Después de dos meses de que Jadeite había salido de su vida, por fin se atrevía a contarle a su amiga lo que había sucedido entre ella y el rubio.

—Sabía que algo muy fuerte debió haber sucedido para que él dejara Tokio de esa manera cuando se le notaba que estaba loco por ti, pero jamás creí que fuera por eso. Lo que no entiendo es por qué lo hiciste.

—No lo tenía planeado si eso es lo que crees. Sinceramente no esperaba reencontrarme con Kaido y mucho menos acostarme con él, lo único que quería era superar el pasado.

—No creo que acostarte con él haya sido una buena manera de hacerlo.

—Lo sé Sere y como te digo, no lo planeé simplemente sucedió.

—¿Y cómo te sentiste con eso?

Rei inspiró profundamente.—No puedo negarte que entre Kaido y yo siempre hubo buena química sexual…

—Pero no te sentiste igual ¿o me equivoco?

—No, no te equivocas, no fue igual.

_Aquel día se había encontrado con Kaido para almorzar. Luego de reclamarle por su abandono y de que él le pidiera perdón, Rei había sentido que su lugar era junto a aquel hombre. El problema era que su corazón estaba confundido._

_Después de varias copas de vino Kaido insistió que él la llevaría al hotel. Salieron del restaurante y tal como lo había dicho él la acompañó al lugar. Quiso que la dejara en la entrada pero el hombre insistió en acompañarla adentro y luego hasta su habitación._

_Cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, él se acercó hacia ella y la comenzó a besar. Al inicio no le respondió, pero los recuerdos del tiempo compartido y de cómo se sentía con él la hicieron ceder. No se dio cuenta en qué momento estaban sobre la cama de su habitación, desvistiéndose de forma desesperada, acariciando sus cuerpos. __Pero entonces cuando él la había penetrado, no sintió lo mismo, algo había cambiado._

—Durante esos momentos no podía dejar de pensar en Jadeite y en la forma en que me había hecho suya.

—Eso es porque estás enamorada de él.

—¿Tú lo crees?

—Eres la única que no se da cuenta de sus propios sentimientos amiga. De cierta forma te entiendo, estabas temerosa y no era para menos después de lo que te hizo Kaido, sólo que ahora no sé cómo harás para que Jadeite te perdone si te comportaste de la misma manera.

Serena tenía razón, ella había sido como Kaido. Después de aquella noche él volvió a buscarla pero ella lo rechazó, había comprendido que lo que sea que haya sentido por él se había esfumado hacía mucho tiempo, sin embargo había sido demasiado tarde y pagó un alto precio por ello.

—No Serena, no le pediré perdón. Es mejor así, dejarlo que siga con su vida y que encuentre a alguien que pueda hacerlo feliz… como yo no he sabido hacerlo.

* * *

Y dale con la necedad! Vaya que esta pelinegra si es terca al extremo de haberse acostado con el hombre que le hizo tanto daño, será que no buscará a Jadiete? Y si lo hiciera él la perdonaría?

Pronto estaré publicando el final de esta historia, agradezco cada uno de sus comentarios que aunque no les haya respondido he leído todos.

Nos leemos pronto con el inicio de la nueva historia que ya les mencioné en la actualización de Mientras tú dormías.


	9. Y triunfó el amor

**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.**

* * *

El día de la boda había llegado. Rei y las demás damas de honor estaban listas para la ceremonia que daría comienzo en treinta minutos. La limosina vendría a buscarlas en cualquier momento, pero Serena aún no se había colocado su vestido de novia y el reloj avanzaba rápido. Estaba en la habitación que hasta ese día había compartido con Darien, mientras Fiore completaba la labor de maquillarla y peinarla.

—Nunca había visto a una novia tan hermosa.—le dijo Rei con admiración.

Serena se miró al espejo y sonrió. Era impresionante lo que podían conseguir unos cuantos cosméticos en las manos adecuadas.

—Tú también estás preciosa Rei, ese peinado te queda increíble.

—Soy la dama de honor principal, tenía que estar a la altura.

—Gracias por todo lo que has hecho, sin tu ayuda no hubiese podido organizar todo esto.

—No olvides que Ami y Minako también ayudaron.

—Sí, tienes razón. Por cierto, ¿en dónde están?

—Están entreteniendo a Rini que ya está desesperada por irse a la iglesia.

—No es la única amiga.

Rei miró a su amiga que se veía reluciente. Serena estaba hermosa, habia escogido un sencillo pero elegantevvestido sin tirantes, ceñido a su delicada figura en la parte superior y bordeado con finos diamantes. La falda era amplia de corte princesa que en conjunto con la tiara de oro blanco la hacia lucir como de la realeza.

—Debe sentirse mucha felicidad el poder unir tu vida al hombre que amas. —La pelinegra no pudo evitar pensar en Jadeite, quien a pesar de sus muchas llamadas y correos no había respondido a ninguno.

—Rei.—dijo Serena acercándose y abrazándola.

—Lo siento amiga, este es tu día y debes estar feliz, no voy a arruinártelo.

—No lo haces amiga, pero deberías saber que si estás así es porque lo decidiste, aún puedes buscar a Jadeite y arreglar las cosas con él.

—Lo he intentado Sere, pero él no quiere hablar conmigo.

—No te des por vencida, lo que hiciste fue muy duro para él, más después de demostrarte lo mucho que te quería.

En aquel momento entró Rini en la habitación y preguntó excitada.

—¿Ya es hora de que te pongas el traje mamá?

—Sí.—contestó Fiore, satisfecho con el resultado de su trabajo.

—Me gusta mucho tu vestido cariño.—dijo Serena a su hija quien dio una vuelta para que la pudiera admirar mejor.

—Es del mismo color de los ojos de papá.

Darien había escogido ese color para ella porque quería que todo fuera significativo para ellos. Las damas de honor tenían vestidos de seda fina con dos tonos de azul, un azul cielo como los ojos de Serena para el corpiño y un azul zafiro para la falda.

—¡La limosina ya está aquí Serena!—gritó desde afuera Ikuko—No pierdes la costumbre de llegar tarde ¿verdad?

—No mamá, sólo me falta ponerme el vestido y ya salimos para la iglesia.

Rei la ayudó a ponerse el vestido de novia. Mientras lo hacía no dejaba de pensar en las palabras de Serena. ¿Podría tener la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas con Jadeite? No, ella sabía que ya su oportunidad había pasado, como bien lo dijo Serena, Jadeite había demostrado incontables veces lo mucho que la amaba y ella se encargó de alejarlo hasta que por fin lo consiguió; y después de lo que hizo no se merecía el amor de un hombre así, lo mejor era dejarlo ser feliz con alguien más.

**.**

**.**

**.**

La boda de Serena había sido sencilla pero hermosa. Todos los invitados quedaron satisfechos y la recepción fue muy alegre, y a pesar de que Darien y Serena se retiraron pronto, los invitados continuaron la fiesta hasta casi el amanecer. Rei se quedó con la pequeña Rini durante los días que Serena y Darien se fueron de luna de miel a las exóticas playas de Brasil, y cuando su amiga hubo regresado comenzó a preparar el viaje de vuelta a Italia, ya tenía demasiado tiempo en Japón y le esperaba una montaña de trabajo en su despacho.

—¿En verdad tienes que irte?—preguntó la rubia tomándola de las manos.

—Tengo mucho trabajo pendiente en Italia, no puedo quedarme más tiempo.

—Si es por trabajo podemos decirle a Ami que te ayude a conseguir un puesto en el bufete del cual ella es asociada, estoy segura de que…

—Serena.—replicó Rei interrumpiéndola—Sabes que no puedo hacerlo.—la pelinegra recordó al rubio del cual estaba locamente enamorada y por quien debía volver y luchar—Mi vida está allá.

—Lo sé, lo sé y perdóname si soy un poco egoísta pero eres mi mejor amiga y me sentí tan bien de tenerte a mi lado este tiempo, además de…

—No pienses en eso, la policía de Minato trabaja sobre su pista y tarde o temprano todo acabará.

—Tienes razón, tal vez ando un poco paranoica últimamente.

El aeropuerto estaba atestado de pasajeros que esperaban sus vuelos de la tarde. Algunos esperaban tranquilos y confiados. Otros con afán buscaban sus boletos. Otros dormían. Se oyó por los altavoces de la terminal que se decía: "Japan Airlines Corporation anuncia que el vuelo 200 iniciará el abordamiento en este momento. Por favor tengan en su mano sus boletos. Todos los pasajeros, favor de abordar ahora."

Serena miró a Rei, algunas lágrimas escapaban por sus ojos mientras se abrazaba de su amiga. A su alrededor había mucho movimiento mientras la gente hacía cola, entregaba sus boletos, y pasaba por la puerta.

_Atención. El vuelo 200 anuncia su última llamada de abordar._ Se escuchó el último aviso por los altavoces. Tres o cuatro personas más llegaron corriendo, con sus boletos en la mano.

—Voy a llamarte con frecuencia.

—Eso espero.

—Adiós Serena, te voy a extrañar.

Rei se encaminó hacia la puerta que conducía a la zona de abordaje. Antes de cruzar la pelinegra se volteó y levantó el brazo en alto despidiéndose de su amiga a lo lejos.

Habían pasado cuatro meses desde que Jadeite había regresado a Italia, sacándola de su vida para siempre. No le había contado nada a su amiga, pero los primeros meses ella le escribió varios emails que nunca fueron contestados. Después del último correo sin respuesta, se había dado por vencida y no volvió a escribirle.

Más sin embargo, el día que estuvo al lado de Serena mientras se casaba con el amor de su vida se dio cuenta de una cosa. Ellos habían pasado por tanto, desde simples malentendidos hasta accidentes de auto y secuestros; y a pesar de todo eso estaban ese día jurándose su amor frente a familiares y amigos.

Si su amor podía sobrevivir a todo aquello, ella podía tener la esperanza de hacer su vida junto al hombre que amaba y al cual por su estupidez y sus temores había alejado de su lado. Mientras Darien y Serena se daban el sí, Rei se prometió a sí misma que se armaría de valor e iría a buscar a Jadeite, y le pediría que la dejara hacerlo feliz.

Pero lo que en realidad la había terminado de convencer que debía volver y luchar por él había sido esa llamada. La mañana después de la boda de Serena, Rei estaba con Rini en la alberca tomando el sol cuando su teléfono timbró. Al mirar el número que tenía en la pantalla se sorprendió, puesto que era un número desconocido e internacional. Por un momento creyó que era nuevamente su padre, él muy infeliz la estuvo llamando en múltiples ocasiones pero ella no había aceptado la llamado suponiendo qué era lo que quería, pero esta vez le pondría punto final a esa insistencia.

_— ¿Será que no te cansas de llamarme? —_respondió en tono frío y cortante.

_—Lo siento señorita, ¿hablo con Rei Hino?_

_—Sí, ella habla._

_—Hola Rei, mi nombre es Luna, Luna Rossi, nos conocimos hace un tiempo en Italia._

_— ¿Se...señora Rossi?_

_—Llámame Luna querida, de todos modos seremos familia cuando tú y mi Jadeite se casen._

_—Discúlpeme, Luna, pero de dónde ha sacado esa idea, entre el detective Rossi y yo no hay..._

_—Sí, lo sé, no hay nada...por ahora._

_—No Luna, usted no entiende, yo lastimé mucho a Jadeite y él no quiere saber nada mas de mí._

_—Los hombres son un poco estúpidos linda, y mi niño no se escapa de eso, él cree que sabe lo que quiere pero en realidad no es así, ahora podrá pensar que no quiere estar contigo pero yo sé que tú eres la mujer que él ama._

_—¡Pero es que yo lo herí! No soy digna de su amor._

_—Estoy enterada de lo sucedido Rei, mi hijo no tiene muchos secretos conmigo, y aunque al principio me molesté mucho, creo entender de cierta forma tus razones. _

_—¿Lo dice en serio?_

_—Por supuesto linda. ¿Te acostaste con otro? Sí. ¿La cagaste terriblemente? Oh sí, pero quién no se ha equivocado en esta vida; créeme querida yo sé muy bien de lo que hablo y estoy segura que no es el primer no el último hombre que pasa por algo así. Ahora está dolido, su ego es muy grande para soportar que alguien más pueda provocarte un orgasmo, pero más importante que eso es el amor que siente por ti. —_Luna hizo una pausa y luego continuó—_Te voy a preguntar algo y quiero que me respondas con la verdad. ¿Tú lo amas?_

_—Como nunca creí amar a nadie en mi vida._—dijo con convicción.

_—Entonces linda tienes que volver y luchar por él, demostrarle que puede volver a confiar en ti y que nunca más volverás a hacer algo parecido. Y si él te ama como creo que lo hace, entonces te sabrá perdonar._

Aquellas palabras fueron las que la terminaron de convencer de que debía volver por él, pero no dejaba de sentir miedo. Nunca había sentido tanto temor de hacer algo en su vida. Las horas del vuelo se les hicieron eternas, quería estar lo más pronto posible en Italia para correr al lado de Jadeite y decirle que lo amaba. Decir que sentía pánico de su reacción era poca cosa, estaba prácticamente aterrada pensando en qué diría él cuando la viera, ¿la recibiría con los brazos abiertos o le daría la espalda?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jadeite regresaba de otro de los operativos que habían planeado para limpiar la zona de la presencia del clan Blackmoon. Hasta ahora habían atrapado ya a Zafiro y le estaban siguiendo las pisadas muy de cerca a Diamante, pero el muy maldito se había escapado hacía unas cuantas horas y le habían perdido el rastro.

Durante los meses que habían pasado desde su regreso a Italia, se había metido de lleno en su trabajo e incluso se exponía más de lo debido y en algunas ocasiones estuvo a punto de ser herido, de no ser por su amigo y compañero Andrea Zambuto probablemente ya hubiese estado muerto.

Se notaba claramente que le sucedía algo aunque él no lo comentó nunca con nadie, sólo con Luna. En la oficina se rumoreaba que su cambio de humor coincidía con la ausencia de cierta pelinegra que colaboraba anteriormente en la estación, pero nadie se atrevía ni tan siquiera a insinuarlo delante de él, no querían tener que enfrentarse al rubio.

—No puedo creer que ese miserable de Diamante se nos haya escapado de nuevo.—exclamó Jadeite visiblemente molesto mientras entraba en la oficina.

—Estuvimos tan cerca de apresarlo.

—Estoy seguro de que alguien tuvo que haberle avisado nuestro plan.

—No sería nada extraño que aún tuviéramos algún infiltrado que le pase la información.

Jadeite coincidió con su amigo. Si bien es cierto ya se habían encargado de sacar a Lombardi de la policía, no dudaban que hubiera más como él que buscaran enriquecerse ayudando a los mafiosos como Diamante a salirse con las suyas.

—Iré a hacer el informe.

—Déjalo así amigo, estás cansado y sería mejor que te fueras a tu casa a descansar.

—Te lo agradezco Zambuto, pero debo terminar esto.

—Hazme caso o me veré en la obligación de llamar a tu madre.

Jadeite obedeció, la sola mención de hablarle a Luna y decirle lo que estaba pasando era suficiente para que él hiciera cualquier cosa que le pidieran, no le gustaba que su madre se entrometiera en sus asuntos y lo tratara como a un niño, así que lo mejor era no darle motivos.

Afuera de la estación Rei estacionaba su coche y esperaba el momento en que su determinación regresara y le diera el impulso para entrar por las puertas de vidrio. Había regresado hacía un par de días, pero hasta ahora se había llenado de valor para ir a buscar a Jadeite. Se miró al espejo y comprobó que todo estuviera en orden por enésima vez en cinco minutos, luego bajó del auto y entró.

Las puertas se abrieron al sentir que ella se aproximaba. Las personas que trabajaban en el departamento de policía voltearon a mirarla mientras se dirigía hacia la oficina del rubio. Nadie la detuvo ni le preguntaron a quién buscaba, todos la habían reconocido y sabían muy bien qué hacía ella allí.

Se quedó de pie mirando la puerta con el nombre de Jadeite Rossi escrito en letras negras. Soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo desde que se bajó del auto y alargó la mano hacia el pomo, pero antes de tomarlo la puerta se abrió.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí?—Rei no supo qué decir sólo atinaba a mirar hacia adentro de aquella puerta—Rossi no está, acaba de marcharse para su casa.

—¿Tú sabes lo que sucedió entre nosotros?—se atrevió a preguntar la pelinegra ya que por el tono de su voz y la sorpresa al verla se podría pensar que sí.

—Jadeite es muy reservado con su vida personal y no me ha dicho nada, pero he supuesto que su actitud de los últimos meses tenía algo que ver con que no hubieras vuelto a aparecer por aquí.

—Andrea,—dijo Rei tomando del brazo al detective que la miraba con desconfianza—yo necesito hablar con Jadeite, explicarle muchas cosas.

—Yo no me voy a involucrar en esto Rei, no traicionaría su confianza.

—Por favor Andrea, necesito tu ayuda, yo… yo lo amo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Al día siguiente ya más descansado regresó a terminar con el papeleo. Zambuto había tenido razón, dormir le sentó muy bien aunque no aliviara en nada sus problemas. Cuando entró en la oficina no se encontró con el rostro regordete de su compañero, cosa que era muy extraña en él ya que solía estar muy temprano en la estación.

—Himeko, ¿sabes algo de Zambuto?—preguntó a la chica de la recepción.

—_Dejó dicho que lo alcanzara en la dirección que está sobre el escritorio._

—¿Mencionó para qué?

_ —__Dijo que era algo relacionado al caso que seguían._

Jadeite tomó las llaves del coche y buscó sobre la mesa el papel que le había indicado la chica. Salió a toda prisa pensando en que Zambuto había actuado mal al haberse ido a un operativo sin él que era su refuerzo, así que debió darse prisa para llegar al lugar indicado.

Cuando llegó no se encontró con patrullas ni con Zambuto. Revisó nuevamente el papel, en efecto esa era la dirección que estaba anotada. Sacó su arma y despacio se fue acercando, mientras observaba con detenimiento cualquier situación que le indicara que había movimiento.

El patio estaba despejado, así que entró en la cabaña cuya puerta estaba abierta. Una vez comprobado que el lugar estaba despejado, guardó su arma y empezó a buscar, aunque no sabía bien qué. Había una chimenea encendida y cerca de ella una alfombra sobre la que habían todo tipo de entremeses y dos copas junto a una cubeta con hielo dentro de la cual estaba una botella de champaña.

—Hola.—dijo una voz a su espalda.

El rubio volteó lentamente hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los oscuros ojos de la mujer que lo había vuelto loco de amor y que era también la que había convertido su vida en una mierda.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—He vuelto.—hizo una pequeña pausa y repitió—He vuelto por ti.

Jadeite la miraba de pies a cabeza. El cabello negro suelto caía sobre sus hombros, los zapatos de tacón de aguja negros que hacían lucir sus piernas aún más esbeltas. Llevaba el cuerpo cubierto de una gabardina negra que le llegaba por encima de la rodilla.

—No debiste perder tu tiempo entonces.

Apartó la vista de ella, sabía que de no hacerlo no resistiría mucho y la estrecharía entre sus brazos. Se acercó a la alfombra y tomó una de las copas, llenándola hasta el borde con el líquido dorado para luego bebérselo de un solo sorbo.

—Llegaste a mí como un sol, —dijo Rei acercándose a él—despejando el cielo gris, alumbrando con tu luz lugares donde nadie más había podido entrar, en donde antes había reinado la oscuridad. Pero yo no lo supe ver, dejé que el miedo me paralizara y cometí algo estúpido, luché contra lo que sentía por ti porque había perdido la fe en el amor y en mi misma. Me sentía vacía, sin nada para ofrecer y sé que lo que hice te dolió pero yo lo necesitaba, para poder terminar con mi pasado.—estaba a centímetros de su rostro, casi podía tocarlo—Perdóname si no se caminar sin tropezar pero es que ha sido difícil poder superar los temores del ayer. Jadeite por favor—dijo al hombre que había volteado su rostro—mírame.—el rubio aún con temor la miró a los ojos—Necesito de esa fe que alguna vez tuviste en mí para explicarle a mi corazón que no existe peligro al creer en este amor.

Retrocedió unos pasos de forma que él pudiera mirarla y lentamente soltó el nudo que sostenía su gabardina, descubriendo su cuerpo desnudo debajo de aquella tela.

—Hazme tuya una vez más Jadeite, quiero que me llenes de ti, de la misma forma en que lo hiciste antes, ámame una vez más.

—Rei yo…—dijo el rubio sin poder moverse de donde estaba, contemplando aquel hermoso cuerpo que se le ofrecía.

—Quiero sentirme una mujer completa, regalarte mi alma con un tierno beso y ser capaz de hacerte soñar, mostrarte la intensidad y la fuerza con la que puedo llegar a amarte. Jadeite, por favor, hazme sentir que puedo llegar a ser tuya por completo.

Cerró la distancia que había entre ellos y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. Jadeite trató de resistirse, de no caer en su seducción, pero el amor que sentía por ella era demasiado grande y fuerte, capaz de perdonar lo que fuera si eso significara volver a tocar el cielo con la punta de sus dedos.

Se inclinó hacia su rostro y la besó, con fuego y con urgencia. No había nada de tierno en aquel beso pero a ninguno de los dos le importó. Eso era lo que necesitaban, entregar sus cuerpos a la pasión cruda y visceral que sentían el uno por el otro.

Él salpicó de besos su rostro, su cuello y sus hombros mientras Rei jadeante, disfrutaba de la sensación que le producía su tacto. Las manos de Jadeite se deslizaron por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su trasero, el cual agarró para acercarla más a su cuerpo.

—Dime—decía Jadeite jadeante en su boca—dime que jamás ha sido así con nadie más.

—No ha habido ningún otro hombre en mi vida que me haga sentir del mismo modo en que tú lo haces.

La besó eróticamente, tanto que su cabeza se perdió en el mar de excitación en el que el rubio la estaba sumergiendo. No se dio cuenta en qué momento habían caído sobre la alfombra, ni mucho menos se percató del instante en que Jadeite se había despojado por completo de sus ropas, pero todo su ser palpitaba con el deseo de sentirlo muy dentro de ella.

Besó cada parte de su femineidad, saboreó cada centímetro de su piel y Rei disfrutó de cada momento. Lo amó con su boca, con las manos, con las piernas, lo amó con todo lo que tenía mientras Jadeite se movía sobre su cuerpo con un ritmo frenético, buscando satisfacción. Entonces arqueó su cuerpo cuando el alcanzó el clímax y los músculos de su vagina se convulsionaron de placer alrededor del miembro masculino.

Se abrazó fuertemente a él cuando se desplomó sobre su cuerpo, sintiendo la agitación de su pecho mientras volvía la respiración a un ritmo normal. Jadeite rodó a un lado hasta tumbarse de espaldas, atrayéndola con él para permanecer entrelazados, y así, sintiendo el ritmo acompasado de su respiración, quedaron profundamente dormidos, olvidando cuanto había pasado antes y viviendo solamente aquel momento.

**Tres años después**

Rei volvía de su trabajo en el bufete Mercury, donde hacía apenas un par de meses había empezado a trabajar por recomendación de Ami, quien era socia en el lugar. Después de varios años en Italia, había regresado a su país natal junto con su esposo Jadeite Rossi y la madre de este, Luna; quién había sido promovido para dirigir una agencia de investigación internacional con sede en Tokio.

Entró en la casa y saludó a su suegra rápidamente ya que tenía que prepararse para su salida semanal con las chicas y ya estaba tarde. Se puso unos jeans negros y una blusa de seda blanca con una sandalias del mismo color, maquillándose apenas lo necesario.

—Ya me voy Luna.—dijo casi al salir por la puerta.

—Que te vaya bien hija, salúdame a las chicas.

Cuando llegó al club Elysión ya Serena, Ami y Minako las estaban esperando. Antes de llegar ahí había tenido que pasar por Michiru quien hacía un año se marchó de Italia para trabajar con Serena en la agencia de modelos que la rubia había establecido.

—Sentimos llegar tarde, pero cierta persona salió de la oficina casi a las seis.—dijo Michiru a modo de disculpa, señalando a Rei.

—Lo siento, es que trabajo en un caso muy importante y no me di cuenta de la hora, pero ya estamos aquí y podemos empezar a celebrar.

Pidieron una ronda de daiquiris y se los tomaron de un solo trago. Aquella noche era especial ya que celebraban el regreso de Minako y Ceres luego de una larga temporada viajando por el mundo; y aunque Michiru y Rei casi no habían compartido con ella antes, la rubia pronto se había ganado su amistad.

Casi dos horas después ya se habían bebido seis tragos cada uno y habían bailado entre ellas, provocando las miradas de los hombres y de algunas mujeres que estaban en el club.

—Serena, ¿acaso ese no es el fotógrafo que contrataste en tu agencia?

—¿Dónde?—preguntó la rubia a Ami que le señalaba un sitio entre la multitud.

—Ese que está allá con aquella chica.

Serena por fin encontró el lugar que le indicaba Ami y en efecto allí se encontraba Haruka hablando muy cerca con una pelirroja que no dejaba de sonreír con cada cosa que el rubio decía a su oído.

—Sí, es él.—Vaya—dijo volteando a mirar a Michiru—creí que tú le gustabas.

—No digas tonterías Serena, Haruka y yo sólo somos amigos.

—Mira, pero si se la va a comer.

Todas las chicas voltearon a ver a la vez. Haruka y la pelirroja se estaban dando un apasionado beso. Michiru se levantó visiblemente molesta avisando que iría al tocador y desapareció a un lado de la pista de baile.

Al poco rato la atención de las mujeres se centró en unos hombres que cruzaban por la puerta del club. Pero no sólo ellas parecían haber caído en el hechizo de aquellos magníficos ejemplares, no había mujer en Elysión que no hubiera volteado a mirarlos mientras atravesaban la distancia que había de la puerta a la mesa en donde estaban sentadas Rei y sus amigas.

—Sentimos interrumpir su noche de chicas—dijo el pelinegro—pero créannos que es una mera coincidencia que las encontráramos en este lugar.

—Darien tiene razón, no sabíamos que estarían aquí y nosotros también planeamos una noche de chicos.

—¿Y esperan que creamos en esa historia?—dijo Rei atrayendo a su esposo para darle un beso.

—Es en serio chicas, Jadeite quería traer a su amigo de la policía a conocer este lugar y nos pidió que lo acompañáramos.—replicó Zoisite sentándose al lado de Ami.

—¿Cuál amigo cariño?

—Se trata de Kunzite, ¿lo recuerdas?

—Por supuesto—dijo Serena—fue quien nos ayudó cuando la loca de Neherenia me secuestró.

—Ese mismo—respondió Darien—Por cierto, aquí viene.

En ese momento Kunzite entraba, levantando la mano para saludar al grupo. Del otro lado del salón, Michiru volvía con Minako quien al ver la tardanza de ella había ido a buscarla. Kunzite se acercó a Jadeite y estrechó su mano en un saludo, así lo hizo con cada una de las mujeres mientras el rubio hacía las presentaciones del caso.

—Y estas son Michiru, trabaja como modelo para Serena.—dijo Jadeite cuando las mujeres se acercaron a la mesa—Y por último, espero que recuerdes a Minako, acaba de volver de Roma y las chicas están celebrando su llegada.

—Es un gusto.

Por supuesto que Kunzite la recordaba. Cuando tuvo que apresarla por la muerte de Seiya no dejaba de pensar en el desperdicio que sería que una mujer tan bella como ella tuviera que ir a la cárcel. Luego de que se demostró su inocencia había querido invitarla a salir pero no supo nada más de ella, hasta ahora. La rubia alargó la mano para estrechar la del apuesto policía, pero en un movimiento rápido Kunzite la acercó a él y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios, mientras todos observaban entre divertidos y emocionados el momento mágico en que sus miradas se cruzaron.

Después de beber algunas copas más y bailar toda la noche, Rei y Jadeite decidieron escaparse de aquel lugar. El rubio estacionó el auto cerca de la playa y ambos se bajaron y corrieron descalzos en la arena, sintiendo el frío de las olas que reventaban en la orilla.

Al rato se tumbaron sobre la arena, fundiéndose en un lento y tierno beso, con el cual se demostraban todo el amor que sentían el uno por el otro mientras el sol hacía su aparición en el horizonte. Después de aquella mañana en que había abierto su corazón a Jadeite, el rubio nunca más había mencionado su desliz con Kaido ni mucho menos lo usaba de arma en su contra las pocas veces que tenían un desacuerdo.

La había aceptado tal cual era, con todos sus defectos y virtudes, con todo lo que significaba Rei Hino. Una vez le había preguntado qué había visto en ella para amarla tanto. Jadeite solamente se encogió de hombros y dijo: Simplemente te vi a ti.

* * *

**Y así llegamos al final de esta historia. Gracias a todos y todas los que sacaron el ratito para leerme y espero tenerlo nuevamente con el nuevo fic que está pronto a publicarse.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**


End file.
